Seth Imprint Story: Waiting For you
by terriblyimperfect-writer
Summary: Based in New Moon; Seth Imprint Story. Klara Gray is in love with Seth. But when Seth changes how can he keep Klara's friendship, and her love? Update: - Story currently under construction.
1. 1st Grade Buddy

**_*Spolier Alert* _**

**_If you haven't read any of the Twilight books DON'T READ THIS STORY!_**

**_Third Story! woo! ok, here is all the info you need about this... _**

**_Seth Imprint story, The first party of this story is in 1st grade until it say's 8 years later. It's Based IN NEW MOON, so Seth is Still Human! (but those who have read New Moon he don't stay stay Human for long...) The theme song for this whole story is Tik Tok by Ke$ha_**

**_Ok, so i think that's it. _**

**_DarkBeforeTheDawn_**

_P.S. If you are a flammer, get your $$ Off my stories, I'm sick of you flammers, Flammer means Flame, Flame means Hell, So BURN IN HELL :) _

* * *

Preface

Isn't it illegal to fall in love with your Best bud? You can't literally fall head over paw for….for her, can you? I mean, everyone has…you know, done the 'I' word. Is it truly happening to me? Or is it all a joke? Does she love me back? Did she ever love me? I just can't think anymore. Leah's on my case every day, Bella and Jacob are spending way too much time together, so says Sam. ugh. Help…

Chapter one

1st grade buddy

Klara's POV

Playlist

**Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Jennette McCurdy- So Close **

"Ok class, time to go outside!" Mrs. Taylor smiled. Everyone ran outside but me. I finished the last math problem and then walked outside. All my friends had moved away. So I was alone, again on the swing set. Three girls walked up to me. They are all real bullies.

"Look girls! It's the Very rare dog in its natural habitat, alone." Missy whispered, while tucking her short brown hair behind her ears.

"Really missy? What kind of dog?" Sky whispered back. I stopped swinging and tried to ignore them but I couldn't. Not at all.

"The idiot dog!" Missy yelled and they all laughed. I turned away, if I cried in front of them they'd pick on me forever.

"Hey! Stop it, that's not funny." I looked back to see Seth Clearwater walking toward them.

"What are you going to do?" Skye asked in a harsh tone.

"You don't know what I'll do." Seth said a little evilly, and the wind that blew his chin length hair back made him look scarier. The girls all ran away_. Wimps_, I thought. Seth walked up to me. "Are you ok Klara?" Wow, He knows my name?

"Y-Yeah, Th-thanks." I couldn't talk straight. Back to speech for me. He glanced at the empty swing next to me.

"Klara, is anyone sitting there?" he pointed to the swing. I looked over to his friends.

"Don't you wanna go back to them?"

"No, Not really." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's all yours." I said smiling back. He got on the swing and started to kick the sand.

"Those girls are jerks."

"Yeah…" I agreed looking up at the rusted metal bar.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive."

"Oops, I forgot to tell you who I am….I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

"And you know me." We talked until the end of break time. Seth was interesting… And so began our friendship, for Ever.

**8 years later **

I pulled my science book out of my locker. Freshmen year sucks. I barley know were any of my classes are. I was about to put my math book away. But instead all my stuff fell out of my hands. Skye walked back and snorted.

"Here…" Seth said bending down to pick up all my stuff.

"Thanks S." He smiled as he handed my stuff back to me.

"Those girls are still jerks."

"Every since they were wetting the bed and eating paste." We laughed and walked to class. I was glad Seth and I had a couple classes together. Like Science, English, social Studies, drama,-Why he sighed up is beyond my imagination, and Homeroom. Seth is still, my only friend. Sort of. Lizzie is awesome; she's in my math class. Lena, She's in my 'Special Lab Class' It just means we're smarter than everyone else in the normal class. Which I make fun of Seth for. But he made fun of me for being in a smart class. We sat next to each other in our usually seats. Of course there is already rumors flying around La push high school that we are dating, but we are only friends. I hate how girls and guys can be friends. The bell rang and began the world of animals, plants, bacteria also known as Science. Mrs. Metz went on and on about Newton's laws (which we learned in sixth grade). Finally 2nd hour was over. 3rd hour was special Lab, but Seth still walked me to class.

"See you in drama." Seth waved goodbye before he turned and walked to his next class. I walked in. Lena was the only one three besides me.

"Were is everyone?" I asked slowly and quietly. She shrugged. I notice she was reading her favorite book again. She slowly reached for the book mark and closed the book.

"Don't know, Maybe they all got eaten my ." Just them Mckay walked in.

"yes, and you're next." He said sarcasticly. I lightly smiled and sat next to Lena. Everyone stared filing in and the bell rang. In the middle of one of Mr. McKay's speeches I started to day dream. Today was Friday, every Friday my dad goes to see the Chief of Forks. He asked me to go with him today. I wonder what he's like. Mean? Nice? Fat doughnut loving kinda cop? Mmm… I jumped when tell Bell rang. I didn't notice that I had completely ignored everything around me. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out, back to my locker. Once I opened my locker, Missy came up and closed it. I turned and glared at her. She had a filly pink dress on. Wow….Her hair was in the ugliest bun ever. I mean ugly.

"K-K…"

"Don't call me that." I said in-between my teeth.

"Ok fine, Klara. You, me we are now partners in English for the 'picture photographer' thing."

"Mmm…Let me think. No." I replied, putting in my combat ion to my locker in…again.

"Too bad, I already said we are." She snapped. Seth walked up behind her.

"Your too late Missy, I and Klara are already partners." She turned around to face Seth.

"You already said you were partners with Collin!"

"I didn't, Collin is partners with Brady. Goodbye Missy."

"Fine whatever, you too boyfriend girlfriend's can be dumb partners, I don't need any of your help!" She stomped off. I looked at Seth.

"But, you and Collin _are _partners…"

"Collin will work with Brady. He doesn't care." I stared at him. He smiled reached his hand around me and opened my locker. "Come on; don't wanna be late to Drama." I nodded set all my stuff on the top shelf of my locker and shut it.

"Ready." We started to walk to Drama. Seth's brown, -begins at his neck- Hair kinda spiked out at the ends. I was so tempted to touch it, only because it annoys him so bad. I shook my head. Nah, not risking being ignored all day.

"What?"

"Oh-nothing." I said innocently. Sort.

"Please tell me. I'll die!"

"What song do you want at your funeral?" he looked away. He opened the door for me. We sat down next to each other and waited for Mrs. Miller to talk. She stepped up onto the stage.

"Ok class. For our first assignment, we are singing. I know a lot of you don't wanna sing in front of people, but that's what acting is about. Leaving your comfort zone. You will get a small piece of paper. Think of a song that fits you best. But, you won't be singing it. Well you might. We will put all the songs into this hat," she pointed to a small purple leather hat, "and you will draw what song you sing in front of your grade."

"Fun..." I murmured sarcastically.

"It'll be fun Klara." We grabbed our pieces of paper. Seth was already writing down his song. I thought of every song I knew. _**So Close **__**Jennette McCurdy **_I wrote. It fit.

"Everybody done?" Everyone nodded or said yes. Girls put their songs in first. Mrs. Miller mixed them up and we had to draw and say put to everyone what we got. Missy was the first one to pick. She drew, walked to the microphone and opened the paper.

"So Close by Jennette McCurdy." She said disguised. She had mine? How mad will she screw up this song now? All the girls got there song and sat back down. It was my turn. My stomach hurt so badly. I slowly reached into the hat and walked to the microphone. I slowly opened the paper. My stomach fell to my feet. _Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. _

"P-Party in the USA, M-Miley Cyrus…" I whispered just loud enough into the microphone. I walked of stage.

"It's ok K. It's not that bad of a song, the beat of it anyway. Not so much the words." Seth whispered to me.

"Thanks, That helps." He smiled. The guys walked up to the stage and dropped their songs into the hat. Seth was the fifth male to pick a song. He reached into the hat and walked to the microphone.

"Justin Bieber, One Time." He said then bit his lip. He walked down back next to me.

"It's not that bad S." I mocked him.

"Shut up." He whispered back. Ouch.

"Meany." I murmured.

"Sorry." He whispered. He heard me? Wow, he's always had that super hearing.

"Ok Now that you have your song, here comes the fun part. You get to pick what you wear, lightly, All that! So started learning your song!" Mrs. Miller smiled at us. "Free time for the rest of the hour, Have fun." Seth Looked at me.

"I need to talk with the teacher real quick,"

"Mmk, have fun flirting." He play pushed me. I pushed him back. Missy cam up and sat next to me.

"I dare you to make me anger than I already am."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know what, first you and your boyfriend are magically partners.-"

"Not my Boyfriend." She ignored me.

"Then you pick my song, what else can you do? Stick Gum in my hair?!" She yelled over everybody. Four people turned away, the rest looked. I took out my gum.

"I'd be happy too." I smiled as she stomped away, Again. I sighed turning to the crumbled piece of paper. _Party in the USA _Ugh. Lucky me. I really didn't like that song…

_So I put my hands up, the butterflies fly away. _Or something like that. Seth walked back looking a bit happier. Mrs. Miller walked up on stage again.

"Ok your one and only chance; come up here if you wanna switch songs." I stood up and almost ran up to the stage. Katie Gold also walked up. She was very quiet. We trained songs I opened hers. _**Kristinia DeBarge Goodbye. **_Yes! Something way better. Way, way better. I smiled, and she smiled back. We walked down. We were the only ones to change. Mmm, I'd think some other wanna change. Oh well. I thought of how the lighting would go. This would be awesome. Somehow it was English. I don't remember going to lunch, at all. But I was full. I must have done the little zombie-don't remember a thing- thing again.

"Ok everyone get your partners." Mr. McKown said to the class. I saw Brady nod at Seth. "Ok, I'm going to call your name, you tell me your partner. Collin?"

"Brady."

"Katie?"

"Olivia."

"Mmk…Seth?"

"Klara." Seth said.

"No! Klara and I are partners!" Missy yelled across the room. Mr. McKown looked at me. I blushed. I don't like attention that much, but somehow I love drama…

"Miss Gray is this true?"

"No, Seth and I are partners." Mr. McKown nodded and wrote it down on his sheet. It took about fifteen minutes to get through that. Seth scooted his desk and chair closer to me.

"So Klara, What are you good at, drawing or taking pictures?" I shrugged.

"I've seen some of your drawings; I'll take a picture you draw."

"Deal." Seth smiled and stuck out his hand. I shook it. "Were do you wanna do this at?"

"First Beach, It's beautiful. If that is ok with you?"

"Perfectly fine, K." I smiled.

"Want me to come over so we can go to the beach or you come over to my house?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to chief Swans house with my Dad tonight. Sorry,"

"It's ok, you could come…Saturday?"

"perfect." The rest of the day flew by. It was finally time to go home. I threw all my books into my bag, glad there was no homework." I was about to shut my locker when a dark hand shut it for me. I looked up.

"Hey Seth." He nodded.

"Klara," He didn't smile or anything. No expression.

"Seth, is there something wrong?"

"Kinda."

"What?" He was worrying me.

"Leah is picking my up today." I play punched him in the shoulder.

"You scared me for a sec." He smiled.

"See ya later." I saluted him and walked to my dad's ford.

"Hey Klara. How was school?"

"It was school." I said as I pulled myself unto the seat. He had lifted tires so it took a little effort to get into the truck.

"Well, let's see if Charlie's Diner will cheer you up."

"Maybe…" I said, looking out the window, I started to think about Seth. How nice he's been, he is cute…but I don't like him like him. More like friends….hopefully.

* * *

**Like it? Hope so :D **

**I'll type Chapter to tomorow!! GO TEAM SETH!!  
**

**Press the Button....**

**\/**


	2. Charcoal Chat with Charlie

_**

* * *

**_

Hey Everyone! Got the second Chapter up finally! i really hope you like this one....

**_ok listen, I don't want any flammers on my proflie, you flame me, I'll flame right back. I'm not freaking afraid to hurt somebody who hurt me or a friend. So back off! FLAMMERS= FLAMES= = DEVIL= HELL.. So if you are a Flammer who flames others hard work, you will meet the devil one day, and in hell were you will live and burn forever. _**

**_mmm.....i hope that's it. Enjoy! :D _**

**_Dark_**

**_Before_**

**_The _**

**_Dawn_**

_

* * *

_

_Charcoal Chat with Charlie_

_Chapter Two_

_Playlist_

_Emergency- Paramore _

_Bella's POV _

**Why does Charlie always have to have somebody here on Fridays? It's the same guy I have to fake smile and laugh to. **

"**Hey Bella?" Charlie Called**

"**Yeah, Dad."**

"**You don't mind if Shawn brings his daughter, do you?"I put the spaghetti noodles into the boiling pan. **

"**No. Why?" **

"**Oh-Just wondering." He probably wanted us to become best friends, so I'd spend some time with a girl and not so much with Jacob. He was happy I spend time with Jake, but he thinks I spend too much time. I probably won't even like this girl. She'll be four or something. **

"**Do you know her name?" I asked. Maybe knowing about her will help.**

"**Klara Lee Gray, She's a freshman in high school. She goes to school in the reservation like Jacob." **

"**Oh, ok." Maybe she'd be ok. I Guess I really shouldn't judge a book by the cover. I learned that a long time ago…But that rule…that rule was breaking away. **

_Klara's POV_

**I stared out the window. La push was so small, so coved in greenness. Was that even a word? Well…it is now. Super-Calla something, from that one Movie Mary Poplins! That's not a word. **

**"We're here." My dad said. I looked out the front window and say a two story, brick/wood like house. I opened my door and jumped out. I off my bracelet and pulled my hair into a ponytail. It just started to pour, so I jogged up to the door. My dad knocked on the door. A man, with a mustache, and black hair open the door. He looked in his late twenties. I stuck out my hand. I was raised to be polite.**

**"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Klara." He took my hand and shook it. **

**"Call me Charlie and I know. Your dad talks about you all the time." He smiled and I blushed. I elbowed my dad. We had a strict no talking about me rule. He smiled at me and towed me into the house. A Brown haired, Brown eyed girl was setting up the table. She turned around and smiled the fakest smile ever. I only half smiled. Maybe in this house all girls couldn't pull themselves to smile. **

**"Bella." She said in a hushed tone. **

**"Klara." Did I choke out my name, or is it just me? She got out glasses and poured everyone water. "Bella, Do you need help?" I asked. She seemed surprised I asked. Maybe she'd thought I was one of those stuck up prissy people. **

**"Oh, no thanks I got this." I nodded, but didn't move. I didn't wanna go to the guys. **

**"Oh, ok. Um…So what grade are you in?" I asked trying my hardest to make small talk.**

**"Junior, and Charlie told me your in Freshman, right?" **

**"Yeah."**

**"Fun isn't it?" she asked, with a tad of sarcasm in her voice. **

**"loads." I replied, thinking about Missy, then to Seth. I shook my head. Tonight I wanted to not think about him. But his skin was so much tanner than anyone else's, True Native American, or...Or how is perfect black hair stuck up at the ends. I shook my head more. Maybe how muscular he has gotten over the summer. I bit my lip I wanted to scream. **

**"Are you ok?" Bella asked. I noticed she was looking at me. **

**"Oh- um yeah." She laughed. I ended up joining her. We walked over to the table and sat next to each other. Charlie and my Dad were having some odd conversion about an oversized bear killing hikers. **

**"I heard some hikers at Newton's talking about that." Bella said. **

**"Yes, that's why I don't want you in the forest anymore Bella." Charlie said in a 'Daddy's gonna protect you tone.' **

**"You to Klara." My Dad said. I took a bite of the spagettie and nodded. When did I ever go in the forest? **

**"****You guys are Quileute, right?" Bella asked. **

**"Yeah, why?" I answered. **

**"Just wondering, one of my friends are Quileute." **

**"Oh." No one was talking. It was killing me. I never eat in silence. "Random question here, but why do they make Charcoal, they should make an automatic fire starting thing on a grill." Everyone laughed. "It's not funny!" **

**"Because…Well, that's how they make money." Charlie said. **

**"Well they'd make more money for inventing an automatic fire thing." **

**"I think they already came up with that." Bella said. **

**"Oh," I laughed. After dinner, Charlie and my dad went to the living room and Bella and I cleaned up. **

**"So is it like this every day?" I asked. **

**"Yeah, Sorta." Bella answered quietly. "It keeps me busy." I nodded as she handed me a wet dish. I dried it and put it away. Bella talked about school, her former life in Arizona, and her mother Renee. She'd she so open, like she needed to talk to somebody. Bella handed me the last dish I reached for it, but I was too late. It fell and shattered on my foot. **

_Bella's POV_

**It felt like Klara knew everything I was going through. I could actually talk to her. Like she was a female version of Jacob. I smiled at the thought, maybe…she could help. I washed the last dish. I looked out the window and handed the dish to Klara. I felt her grab it so I let go. It only felt like three seconds later before I heard huge crack, or smack, smash maybe.**

**"Ouch!" Klara yelled. I snapped my head toward her, and looked down. The plate was in an about forty small pieces, and her foot was cut up. She grabbed it, trying to balance on one foot. I plugged my nose and grabbed a wet towel, setting it on her foot. **

**"Sorry! Are you ok?" I asked. Charlie and Shawn ran in. **

**"What happened?" Charlie asked. Klara bit her lip shaking her head as she rubbed her foot. **

**"I- I dropped the plate on her f-foot. I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry Klara." I turned to her. She nodded. Then laughed. Like nothing happened at all. I tilted my head. **

**"I made a bet with my friend that I could go three weeks without injuring myself. Today would have been the last day." She said as tears weld up in her eyes from pain. Her dad laughed too. I could help but join in. **

**"How much did you bet?" **

**"Fifty dollars." She said and leaned against to counter. Charlie walked in wearing boots, and sweep the glass covered floor. **

**"Are you ok?" I asked again. Klara nodded. Charlie found some long bandages in a small first aid kit he had. He taped it to Klara's foot. After ten minutes of chatting, Shawn and Klara had to go back home. I wrote down my cell phone number on a small piece of paper and gave it to Klara before she left. Maybe, just maybe she'd be a second Jacob to me. Maybe I could tell her everything I needed to…**

**

* * *

**

_How'd you like it? Just to let you know, I have read the whole saga, i know what happens. I'm determin to keep it that way, change some stuff. So you don't think im going to ruin New moon- Breaking Dawn._

_I've got two other stories that i've posted. If you like this one... you might like_

_ First Confession's Last Love It is a Jacob Imprint Story_

_Then there is Not Death 'till You love me it's kinda an all human story...sorta.... lol Check 'um out! _

_Please review. If you like it, i understand favoriting it and adding, but (swear on my life0 I type fast, better, and i get more ideas when you review encouraging me! You could even send an amazing song, give ideas, I give credit!! _

_Thanks! _

_**Dark**BeforeThe**Dawn**_

**_PRESS THE MAGIC, FUN BUTTON, YOU'LL WIN A PRIZE! A THRID CHAPTER! WOO! _**

|

|  
\/


	3. Put the Camera Down

**Ok, so i rushed a bit. Who cares? at least you have a chapter with Seth! wooo! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter three

Put the camera down…

Seth's POV

*Next day*

I threw my math book across the room. Stupid collage algebra test. We're not even in collage! Stupid math teacher. I couldn't wait till Klara got here do I could get out of this stuffy house…and away from Leah. Every since her and Sam broke up, she's been a real hell's angel. I forced myself to at least do some English. I pulled out "Wolf Rider" a seventh or eighth grade book, and started to read it. After the third page I got bored with the book. I set it on the ground, and stared at the ceiling. _Knock, knock. _

"Seth's been waiting for you," I heard my mom say; "I'll go get him." I jumped up and gathered all my paper and grabbed two pencils. My mom knocked on my door, and slowly cracked it open.

"Seth, Klara is here," I opened to door and smiled at my mom.

"Thanks." I went downstairs to see Klara, her medium, dark brown hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a jacket over a plain red tank top, and jeans. She smiled.

"Ready Seth?" She asked.

"Am I ever?"

"No, but I don't feel like waiting. Let's go."I laughed.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mom." I yelled behind my shoulder while I closed the door. I could see Klara's Mom in the front seat of her father's ford.

"You don't mind my mom driving us? I didn't wanna get caught driving with only a learner's permit?"

"I'm fine." I answered. We climbed into the backseat. Klara's Mom, smiled at me.

"How are you Seth?"

"Fine, You?" Klara elbowed me and glared. She hated it when I made small talk with her parents. Don't know why but she does, so I do it to bother her.

"Good. Thank You." I smiled at Klara, happy that she was mad. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"I have a pencil and I know who to use it." Without a word she turned away from me. I gave her the puppy dog pout at the window so she'd see it.

"Sorry…."

"Stop Seth Stop it!" after one minute of fighting with each other, we finally made it to first beach. It was nice out. Warmer than usually.

"I want you two back in one hour, ok?" Mrs. Gray Asked, well mostly demanded.

"Yeah." Klara send holding her camera tight and looking down. I grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" I pulled her to the best spot. She looked up at the cliffs.

"Wow…" she murmured. I tilted my head slightly.

"Haven't you been here before?" I asked. She blushed and turned away.

"I living in La Push my whole life, never."

"Whoa…never?"

"Nope. Not at all." I gasped. Never? And she'd suggested this! She smiled sheepishly. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Well now you have been here." She smiled. And looked out at the cliffs.

"What the..?" she murmured. I followed her stare to the cliffs. A man jumped off the cliff going in head first. I smiled.

"They're just cliff diving. Those guys do it all the time."

"It looks wicked awesome." She said amazed.

"Wicked? Who says wicked?"

"I do and you just did." I laughed, and sat down. I watched as kids ran to the water and small waves knocked them down. Klara Sat next to me, and snapped a picture. I turned my head toward her.

"Maybe I should start to draw?" she nodded as she watched the third man jump off the cliff. I don't understand how she saw them. I mean, nobody unless you really looked would notice them. I took about ten minutes to draw a quick sketch. When I was finished, a white light blinded me. I snapped my head toward Klara. She was laughing. "You didn't…" I glared.

"I did, and you- you l-look…!" She could finish her sentence. I took the camera from her and looked at the picture. My mouth was hanging open, the pencil dropping in my hand, I was staring out to nowhere and my hair was flying back in the wind. I was about to delete it when she tackled me. Klara grabbed the camera and smiled.

"Ha." I laughed. I looked over were we had parked.

"Um…Klara, I think it's time to go…"

"Aw. Well let's go." We walked back to Mrs. Gray's car. But half way there I tripped Klara. She jumped back up, and held the camera like a dagger.

"I have a camera and I know how to use it!" She yelled.

"Please…Put the Camera down…." I said. She laughed and stuck it in her pocket. We got in and she drove me home. It was around nine thirty at night, but who cares? I told Klara bye, and went up to my room. I sat down and stared at my drawing. It was just a sketch so it was awful. I'd make it into a better picture later. But now I must plan my revenge for the picture! I thought carefully. Mmm. Oh! Maybe- no… Uhm… maybe I'd think it over the night. I sighed and pulled on Pjs and slid in my bed. I thought about what I had to do tomorrow. Finish the picture; help Leah take her stuff to her new house, homework. Think of revenge….This was going to be a heck of a week end….

* * *

_Sorry i know it's short and it sucks, but i don't really care xD I'm bored, and i finished it, welll i couldn't do anything else with it. so yes....thanks!!  
_

_DarkBeforeTheDawn_


	4. Seriously mind, knock it off

**OK**

** guys this took me an hour so i know it sucks, but i needed to get it up ASAP!!!! So here it is :D **

**1. I don't own Twilight- Breaking Dawn**

**2. TeamLaPushPack has two very awesome storys, please read and review them beacuse if she doesn't get 5 more reviews i won't write my story!!!**

**3. NO FLAMMERS! **

**4. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

**Seriously mind, knock it off. **

**Klara's POV **

I was happy when I got home. For three reasons:

One today was all about Seth and me.

Two Seth didn't notice Bella hurt my foot; maybe I could win this bet…

Three, I could count to the number three! I laughed and went to my bed room. It was cluttered but I didn't care. I spun to the silent music that played, laughing some more when I ran into my wall. A poster of Robert Pattinson was pinned on the spot I hit. _**{Picture on Profile!}**_ I span some more, this time ending up by my Tom Felton poster. _**{Picture on my Profile, and AKA Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter, could combo right?} **_I laughed, ok I was a 'Harry Potter' nerd, but Tom was just so damn hot! I tripped of a pile of pillows and lay there. What more than dream?

* * *

_Ha-ha, finally. Seth and me along, watching the sun set. Seth grabbed my hand in his. He felt hot…like feverish hot… _

_"Seth? Are you ok? You feel warm." Seth just kept looking forward._

_"No Klara, I'm not ok. Sam…Jacob…Leah there all turning agianst me."_

_"What?" I asked confused. Maybe this wasn't my dream after all. He turned to me now. His hair covering his eyes, which made them look black. _

_"Klara, Sam tells me to leave you, Jacob won't take me seriously and all Leah does is boss me around thinking she is protecting me! Klara, I can't stand it anymore." He let go of my hand and started to walk into the beach's dark waters._

_"Seth!" I tried to call out, but he couldn't hear me. I started to scream and cry. But the waters engulfed Seth. I scream and suddenly…._

"Klara! Calm down." My mother said. I looked around it was pitch black, and I was on the ground. I could feel wet tears on my cheeks.

"It...Was just a dream!" I signed with relief. My mom kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, now there's water on your stand, go back to bed..." i got up and curled into a ball on my bed, praying for no more dreams or nightmares.

* * *

_A soft, but rough hand gripped my shoulder. _

_"Were do you think you're going mudblood?" __**{Definition, for you non-harry potter fans, A mudblood is a witch or wizard that has a mom or dad that is human and a mom or dad that is a witch/wizard, or half human half wizard.} **__I looked behind me. Draco Malfoy? In the corner of my I saw a mirror. Of course I thought I was Hermione but I was wrong, I was still me. Me but small, weaker looking… _

_"Anywhere I want Malfoy." I sat back and walked past him. _

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

I woke up again, two thirty! Ugh, I swear! Seriously mind, knock it off! But of course my own mind won't listen to me….

* * *

_"Damn it girlie!" someone yelled; I soon realized at me. I looked down, I saw my reflection in the water, and spun around. "Klara! In the house now!" I couldn't pin point that this man was, but he was scary. I walked into the brick house and it was so beautiful. When the man walked in he slammed the door and locked it. I looked over my shoulder, it was the jerk form eighth grade that tried and failed to rape me. Well not really, he was my age and all he did was try (and again fail) kiss me, but I consider that rape. I turned my whole body to face him. Someone was suddenly behind me. Whoever it was had freezing hands….and growls… Samuel (the ninja rapier) ran. Ran like a bat out of hell. _

_"Are you ok?" a soft voice whispered. It was the person behind me. I was about to answer but there was beeping. I'm going to die!_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

My hand automatically hit the alarm clock. Ugh, three random dreams all in one night. What is up with that? I quickly got dressed, comb my hair, eat breakfast and brushed my hair. My dad drove me to school, and guess who was waiting for me? Missy and her Idiotic 'friends.'

"Hey Klara, what's up?" Missy asked.

"Sky, clouds, atmosphere, moon, space." I smirked and walked inside.

"You think you're so funny, don't you Klara?"

"I don't think; I know it." Smiling I put my stuff away and headed for my first class, Mondays suck.

* * *

ouch, suckish mondays :p

Review please, and hopefully i will get the next chapter up by next week!! hopefully.......... lol

Love

DarkBerforeTheDawn

P.S.

**DAMN IT! FIRST I LOVE JACOB, THEN I START TO LIKE JASPER, JAKE AND JAZZY. AFTER CHAPTER ONE OF THIS STORY I LIKED SETH! JAKE JAZZY AND SETH NOW WHAT?!?!? ?I LIKE DRACO MALFOY! DAMN IT!!!!**

3 The Jacob/Jasper/Seth/ Draco loving freak


	5. Breaking and Scaring

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! I really have no excuse! But I tried to type fast!! Quick LIST!**_

**_1. Thanks for all the Reviewa!_**

**_2. Sorry for the Wait_**

**_3. You should Check out TeamLaPushPack's Story "Small Town, La Push." Its great and she needs alot of reviews_**

**_4. I own nothing, It all belongs to Stephanie meyer, besides Lizzie, Lena, and Klara :D _**

**_LOVE THE ONE AND ONLY _**

**_DarkBeforeTheDawn _**

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

_**Entering and Scaring **_

_**Klara's POV **_

Finally, school had ended. It was Friday, and I could stay up and sleep in. I looked around my room. Nothing caught my eye. This was going to get boring…fast.

**Seth's POV **

I sighed and grabbed a granola bar. Only the hungriest person will eat this…

**Jacob's POV **

"Bella!" I called when Bella Swan pulled into my driveway. She smiled when she climbed out of her Truck.

"Gosh Jake, how tall are you now?" I laughed

"6'3." I smiled, proud. Bella and I got right to work on the Motorcycles. These would soon be fixed, and I'd teach Bella how to use them. But after that would she still come over? I sighed.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing really. Hey, can you hand me that wrench over there?"

"Sure." I took it from her and fixed what I was on.

**~Half an hour Later~**

I wiped my hands on a small grease covered rag.

"So Bells…The Clearwaters' are coming over tonight for Dinner. My dad will ask Charlie, so do you wanna come?"

"Sure, it sounds fun." She smiled. I smiled back.

_**{A/N sorry…But you know if you read New Moon what happens. Seth comes over, every word that Jacob says, Seth hangs on. Blah-Blah. I don't feel like typing that :D) **_

**Klara's POV **

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Lizzie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey-um, Lizzie? This is Klara."

"Klara! I was two seconds from calling you! Lena and I are having a movie night, tonight. Wanna come over?" That was perfect! My mom has been telling me to get some girl time!

"Yes, of course!" I didn't mean to sound too eager to leave my house, but it was too late. She laughed.

"Oh, bring a sleeping bag, PJs, Morning stuff. You know. The normal sleep over stuff."

"Thanks so much Lizzie!"

"Welcome, see you later." We hung up and I smiled. I quickly gathered all my stuff in a bag, besides the sleeping bag. I ran downstairs.

"Mom? Can you take me to Lizzie's house for a movie night sleepover?" Oh, I just couldn't wait till I get my permit, then license.

"Yes honey. One second though." I sighed and put my stuff in my mom's Truck. We finally arrived at Lizzie's house and I jumped out.

"Thanks mom, Love you!" I slammed the door and walked in. I knocked on the door and Lena answered.

"Welcome!" I laughed. And walked in. There were two sleeping bags on the floor. Also Mt. Dew, popcorn, napkins, and Lena's moms famous finger sandwiches. Lizzie came up and took my sleeping bag, and laid it down.

"Hope you don't mind but were watching The Unborn and One Missed call tonight."  
"The Unrated version." Lena added.

"Sounds good to me." We laughed, talked, yelled when the Mountain dew spilled everywhere. Good thing there was no parents. We were such nerds.

*One hour into "The Unborn."*

We all screamed. This movie was scarier that crap! But I couldn't look away. First, the movie was great. Second, Cam was _hot. _We screamed again. All of us were huddled up. Me in the middle.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" we all yelled the then laughed. I guess I had more friends than I thought.

*end of movie*

We were all shaking. Scared to death, none of us would even go to the bathroom. So Lizzie popped in One Missed Call.

……Screams….Laughs….Yells…Laughs…..The End

"K-Klara…You have…" Lena stammered.

"What?" This couldn't be good. She handed me my phone. It said "One missed call." Oh, shit. I put it on speaker and went to voice mail.

"One missed call, October 25th 2009." I swallowed, getting ready for my message. Suddenly there was a screech coming out of my phone. Lena and Lizzie screamed along with it. I was shocked. I hung up and shut off my phone.

"L-Let's just go to sleep." I whispered. We keep all the lights on and everyone fell asleep. We're wimps…its all in our minds.

*~One O'clock in the Morning.~*

I woke up to the sound of screaming. My eyes burst open. There were three men in ski masks with chain saws. I screamed. This was my last second of life. I Love you mom, dad…Seth. The shut the chain saws off and fell to the floor laughing. I looked over to Lena, she was so scared she was blurry…Wait. She wasn't blurry. I was crying!

"You- You should've Seen your faces!" One of the men said laughing. Soon after they took of the masks. Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Seth! Wait the hell? Seth finally stopped laughed and wiped the tears off my cheeks. He mouthed sorry.

"We just heard Screaming and came down and noticed you were watching One Missed Call, so we called Klara, and left that voice message." Quil said. Lizzie shook her head.

"How did you even get in my house? I barley know you guys!"

"We found a spare key under you foot mat, thing." Jacob answered. I pushed Seth away.

"You Freaking Jerks." I said. They all looked down. "Liz has every right to call the cops on you for Entering and Scaring!" Seth's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't" I smiled.

"Oh Seth, I won't but that means we get to decide your punishment."

* * *

Sorry for shortness! But I hope you like it! And if you do Review! If you don;t please dont review, Because if you flame me, I'll flame Back!


	6. The Worst Yet

Hello all, I've got some disturbing news…

**"Seth Imprint Story, Waiting for you" **is being canceled for many reasons.

I refuse to say why. That will remain a secret _forever._

So I am sorry to all that have waited patiently for the next chapter, which sadly, isn't going to be up. I'm waiting a few months before I officially take "**Seth Imprint Story, Waiting for you"** down.

**If anyone** has a reason why I **shouldn't** take it down feel free to try and convince me to keep it up. If I decide I should…I may keep it up.

Maybe I'll put it back up, but until them I will be writing this story to myself, and not the world…or anyone.

I am terribly sorry,

DarkBeforeTheDawn


	7. Your Punishment

**If I told you I'd think about it...I did! And I decided..Im not going to cancel! I got alot of amazing reviews.. :D And thanks for them if you did review. I will keep this story up and running. **

**I'M BACK BABY!**

_1. THIS IS CHAPTER SIX_

_2. I OWN NOTHING_

_3. THANKS FOR REVIEWS AGAIN_

_4. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**Your Punishment**

**Seth's POV**

I knew I should've done this... Usually when Klara thinks of punishments its bad…Very bad. I bit my lip. I hope they think it was all a dream. Just a nightmare…I sighed and looked up at the stars. I wonder what Klara was thinking when we scared her. She seemed focused on something. I shook my head. She's gonna kill us.

"This is all your fault Jacob," Quil murmured.

"Mine? You're the one who heard the screams. If you didn't we wouldn't be going through this!"  
"Well-"

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled... They looked at me, and I could just tell they had the 'holy crap' look on their faces. Klara and her friends- all wrapped in robes- walked outside and stood in front of us. Great…here the she devils are.

"I can't believe you there." The blonde one, Lizzie I think her name was, said.

"I know." I murmured.

"Seth, Shut it." Klara said angrily.

"Klara please let me say something. Two minutes; At the most." I begged. Just praying she would say yes.

"Fine, Two minutes. Go." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm very sorry. It was childish of me to do this, and not stop them from doing it. Klara, you know it was all fun and games. Well until someone got hurt…" I thought of when she was crying.

"Well I forgive you all." She said. Not breaking from her glare. "Lizzie? Lena?"

"Yeah." They both said. Yes! We're off the hook.

"They still deserve punishment." Lizzie said. Darn, so close.

"Like what?" Klara asked. Phew. She didn't have anything in mind. "Make-up in school for a week? It's small but it'll work." The girls smiled.

"Makeover!" Ugh. I was so died. I couldn't believe she was going to make us wear makeup.

***About a week later* (Sorry for skipping around) **

School was horrible this week. Everyone was laughing at me for wearing makeup. Before the whole bet thing started this week, Jacob and Quil suddenly starts hanging around Sam, Paul, and Jared; and Klara had been so jumpy. I thought it was because I scared her…but I could tell something was bothering her. I sighed when the bell rang. I was so caught up in what happened to Jake, and how Klara's been acting I didn't finish my test. I handed my test to my teacher and left before she could say anything. It was only third hour…and it was Wednesday but I wanted to leave. Quickly without anyone seeing-hopefully- I grabbed my stuff and just left. I could walk to the beach. It's only a few miles down. I sighed and looked up. It's completely unbelievable how Jake was just talking about how he hates Sam Uley for some reason-mine is for hurting my sister- and just suddenly with him! And now I have to go to some bonfire with them there…I hope Leah's not going. She'll be a huge brat.

Once I got to the beach, I walked up to the water took off my shoes and socks and put my toes in the water. It was nice. Better than normal. I sighed and looked up. Five men wear jumping into the gray water.

"There goes Quil….and Jared…then Paul…Jacob…Sam." I murmured to myself. This weekend was going to suck. Maybe I could ask my dad if Klara can come. It'd be a whole lot easier. Or I could fake sick, say I have a girlfriend and _have _to go on the date. Then say I broke up with her…no…maybe say I have too much school work to be messing around at some bonfire. That could work. That's what I'd do…homework….

"Seth!" Someone called. I turned my head just enough to see someone coming toward me. "Seth, it's been _two hours. _Have you been here?" Two hours? I could've been here for two hours! That's crazy.

"Seth…Seth!" the person was shaking me. I turned and saw Klara with a very worried expression on her face.

"Sorry…I kinda ditched..."

"I see that! You know how much trouble you'll be in?"

"Me? What about you? And why would you care about me?" It all slipped out.

"Yes you, and its two hours after school. And why wouldn't I care about you? I l – You're my best friend."

**Klara's POV**

"Yes you, and its two hours after school." I took a breath, "And why wouldn't I care about you? I l-" ohhh shot… "You're my best friend." I couldn't believe I almost told him I loved him… Seth suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked almost mad.

"I'm your best friend? Well you're my best friend too." Was that his way of saying he had feelings too? Ugh! This was confusing…I sat down next to Seth.

"You know...I'm very mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why…?"

"You didn't take me with you that's why. We could've skipped together. "

* * *

p r

l e

e v

a i

s e

e w

More reviews mean I will have a better/longer chapter out faster!


	8. The Dream

_**Oh no! I am soooo sorry for the wait! I've been busy! i'm so sorry :( I hope you forgive me....**_

**_1. I do not own Twilight_**

**_2. If I did, Rachel and Paul wouldn't be together. Paul and Tiffany would ^.^ _**

**_3. Wish I owned twilight *sings* _**

**_4. ALICE SAYS HI! (^.^) _**

**_5. What are you waiting for read! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**The Dream**_

_**Klara's POV**_

"Mom, where is my scarf?!" I called digging through my clothes that so happened to be piled up in a corner.

"Which scarf do you want?" She said as she walked into my room.

"The green and sliver one."

"It's on the chair down in the kitchen, dear." I nodded, and still looked around my room. I had gum in my pocket along with my cell phone….my scarf was downstairs, and I was pretty sure so was my light coat. Ok, All good then.

I quickly went downstairs and saw Seth waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Seth," I said while getting my scarf and soft sand-ish color coat.

"I want you home by one." My dad said from behind his news paper.

"One?" I asked shocked.

"Yes one. I've been to one of those bonfire things. They end at midnight. That gives you an hour to get home. And you can drive right Seth?" Dad said looked to Seth.

"No, Jacob and Bella are outside. They're driving us."

"Ok, bye! See you later." I said as I pushed Seth outside. "I don't want to get into a hour long talk with my dad on how to keep me safe!" I whispered harshly. Seth chuckled and held open a small car door for me.

"Hi Klara," I heard Bella's voice say as I slid into the seat behind the driver.

"Hey Bella."

"How's your foo-"

"_Shhhh_!" I said glancing at Seth.

"What?" He said. I shook my head.

"It's better." I murmured to Bella. I still haven't given Seth the money for losing the bet, and I didn't want to remind him today. We sat in silence a little way down until Jacob laughed a booming laugh.

"I was wondering…why would you laugh?" Bella demanded.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Jacob said still laughing.

"Fine, I will. Klara," Bella turned her head toward me, "Are you and Seth…you know…dating?"

"No," Seth and I said together. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh…"Bella said awkwardly.

"Hey look we're here!" Jacob said, just in time to break the silence. Seth and I raced each other to the top of the cliff. Seth, of course, winning. We were out of breath as we made it to the top.

"Hi Seth, how are you?" A girl called. She was about my age, but much more bubblier, and energetic. "I never meant you before…sorry, I'm Claire." She stuck out her hand.

"Klara," I whispered taking her hand and shaking it.

"Come on; sit next to Quil and me!" She said tugging my hand and pulling me to a man. He smiled at me.

"Quil, you're Klara right?" He said. I nodded. I didn't think he could hear me from over where we were. Quil was slightly bigger than Seth, and taller; and maybe a year older than Seth too.

"Seth talks about you all the time." He said smirking at Seth. My cheeks got really hot and I looked down.

"Shut up!" Seth yelled. "This is why I didn't want to come here," Seth murmured to me. "My dad talks about me behind me back."

"D-do you really? … I mean talk about me?" I asked quietly. Seth smiled.

"Yeah…but not in a bad way!" he quickly added. I nodded and looked up and Henry Clearwater. He was sitting next to some guy in a wheel chair. "My dad is one of the Quileute elders. Along with Billy Black; Jakes dad…oh, and try not and stare at Emily…" Seth Whispered. I heard in, but didn't absorb any of it in. He talks about me… 'not in a bad way.' Wow…maybe he really does like me the way I like him…

"Klara…?" I was immediately snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh, sorry." I said looking to see who called me.

"Sam Uley." He said.

"Hey…wait a minute…I think I've seen you before." I racked my brain to remember.

"Oh...yeah…you were that guy…cliff diving." Everyone laughed as I tried to shrink.

"Now we can do introductions later. Let's get this started." Henry yelled over all the voices. I saw Jake roll his eyes as his dad rolled up by the fire. He began to tell legends…Most were about the wolves in the Quileute tribe that transformed into men. How they fought off these "cold ones." I sat there listening to as much as I could…until somehow something pulled me into a sleep; though I wasn't tired.

"Seth? Jacob? Hello! Anyone here…?" I called. I began to run across the blank white pages. Then all of a sudden I was in a forest.

_"You….don't….want me?" _

_"No." _

"Hello…who's there?" I ran again tripping over a crying figure. "Ah! I'm so sorry. Are you-Bella? What are you doing here?" She looked at me tears in her eyes and her face horror stuck. She pointed over my shoulder. I slowly turned seeing three large wolves. One on the right was a red-ish. The other one on the left was too far in the dark to see, but the one in front of me was sandy…and smaller. The wolf's eyes looked calm, but also afraid.

"Klara!" Seth yelled. I jumped quickly hitting my head on the top of a car.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my head.

"We are at your house." It was over that quickly? Seth handed me a damp scarf. "It kinda fell…in the ocean…Sam got it thought…here." He handed it to me. I took the scarf but felt Seth's hand and gasped.

"Seth…you're really warm."

"No, I think you're cold. Here," Seth got out of the car and walked me to the house.

"Seth, I really think you are warm."

"And I really think you're cold." He quickly kissed me on the cheek. "See you Monday Klara." As quickly as he kissed, he was off. He hopped in the car and the pulled out. I put my hand to my face. He kissed me…Oh my gosh… I-wow…he _kissed me._

_

* * *

_

Ok, Claire is 15. Not three..I wanted her to be older. :( Sorry!!  
I didn't have everyone say hi to Klara for a reason!

I'll try and get Chapter 8 out ASAP

BYE!


	9. Crash

_**Ok So Im sorry I havent uptaded sooner blah blah. **_

_**I've tried a different way of writing this. This chapter has two peoples POVs in it. and at the end of each POV it'll have a song quote.**_

_**The song is Monster remix. I love it and i found parts to match with it. **_

_**If you read this please but "Blood and Chocolate" in your review somewhere!**_

**_Now. I know its short im sorry! I'll uptade later! PROMISE!_**

**_PS if you really love me or my story you'd listen to the playlist. :) _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Playlist**_

**A Rocket to the Moon - I Think About You Everyday **

**Meg & Dia –Monster (Cascanda Remix)**

_It burned. Burned like hell. Why couldn't anyone tell me it was going to feel like this? Pain hit me every other minute. Why had this had to happen to me? I just don't get it. How is this going to affect my mom, dad, and Leah? More importantly, how would this effect Klara?_

"**He struggled closer then he stole her."**

"**The he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams."**

_**Klara's POV**_

The past few days after Seth kissed me was going terribly bad. I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just excited to see Seth…or I was mad…at him for just leaving me there…I shook my head abruptly and angrily pushed my books into my school bag. I hope I'll see Seth today. Straighten this out…I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Mom, I need to go." I said between chews. I opened the door while stuffing as much toast as I could in my mouth. My mom walked by me and shook her head.

"You need to learn how to eat maturely, or no guy will ever kiss you." I knew she was kidding, but she didn't see me and Seth a few nights before…she didn't see how that hurt. I got in the car looking down, trying to avoid any eye contact with my mom. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her worried looked. It had been five minutes of pure silence. And I'd have five more before I got to school, but my mom didn't want me to have that time to think.

"Klara, honey, what's wrong with you? You haven't spoken at all."

"Nothing Mom," I lied.

"Klara tell me the truth." I looked out the passenger window. It took me a couple of seconds to have myself say this.

"I am." I've never really lied to my mom before. Well there wasn't any need to. I could feel my mom's eyes looking at the back of my head.

"Klara listen to me right-" before my mom finished the sentence I heard a God awful screeching sound. I turned my head to see a car heading right at us.

"Mom!" I screamed. Everything happened so quickly-but also in a slow motion way. My mom hit the brakes, our car swerved so my side was facing the oncoming car. My mom was screaming and crying while I sat in shock. Horns were going off. And I heard the crashes and crunches….well before I felt them. My arm felt like it was going to crumble up and fall to pieces, by head and heart pounding. Sirens when off, there were yells.

"**His little whispers love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me, love me."**

_Every muscle in my body felt like it was tighten. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Pictures of Klara flashed through my mind. The pain worsened; why me?_

"**Monster, creatures lie here. Looking through the window." **

"Klara? Klara! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice yelling in my ear. It was male…his skin was warm…he was shaking me. "Klara, what the hell happened. What up!"

"Jacob! Stop it now."

"Sam, Seth will be-"

"Seth is in bed with a terrible sickness."

"S-Seth?" I whispered; wanting to see his face. Smiling or worried. I don't care. It was important that I hear his voice.

"Klara…This is Sam Uley. I need you--"

"I don't want _you_. I want Seth." Surprised at my out busted I started to cry. "My mom!"

"Out of the way, move." I heard a calming voice but in.

"Klara, dear, your mom is being taken to a hospital. We are going to get you out of there, and take you also."

"Dr. Carlisle, you really think we can move this door out of here?"

"Yes Chief Sawn. I do." More people started coming over. By the sound of it…they were breaking my mom's truck door. That's when I fell asleep.

"**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something." **

_"Leah, don't tell Seth." The sound of my mother's voice saying my name in the saddest way possible caught my attention. Pushing away the pain, I listened. _

_"What? He's going die during transformation or something?" _

_"Leah! Please…Klara's in the hospital. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is working on her right now as we speak. Her mother barley made it out of the car wreck. And…Klara just not make it." What? Klara was going to die and everyone was going to keep it from me!? The pain rose. Needles hit my back. Cold sweat ran down my face. _

_"Ah!" I yelled…all I could get out. _

_"Seth?" _

"**Monster…how should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bathtubs; full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene. There words tattooed in his veins."**

**

* * *

**

:) Amazing ending or what? PLEASE RATE MY ENDING! (1-5) Five being the bestest ending ever 1 being the worst. and tell me why you think that!! PLEASE

(Don't forget what I said about the review at the top part!)

Love

DarkBeforeTheDawn


	10. Waking Up

**Oh wow, I'm so sorry for the long long wait. :( **

**I'm gonna try and answer you're questions. **

**Klara doesn't die. If she died this wouldnt be called "Seth imprint story"**

**Klara lives. She is not a dead person. SHE FAINTED! (:D) **

**I am very shocked in how little people read my little message...so from now on I'm making it short and sweet. **

**Sorry again for not updating until now...I've been so busy. **

* * *

Everything was as white as snow, but somehow as dark as night. Beeps were going off all around me. My heart started bumping, so the beats when faster.

"Heart monitor…." I whispered, "Just…a heart monitor." I sat up and flinched. Pain ran up my back and to my head. My temple began to pound into my skull, everything around me spun. It felt like it just wouldn't stop, until a hand squeezed my shoulder.

"Klara, Klara honey lay down." It was my dad's voice. So naturally I obeyed, and it helped. All the spinning stopped. My head kept pounding but not as bad. "Klara…how do you feel?"

"Like hell." I blurted out.

"I'll let that one slide." My dark headed dad smiled. I always loved his smile, because of the way his goatee curled along with his lips. I laughed, and flinched, again.

"Wh-what happened to me, dad?" My dad sighed.

"Well…Mom was talking you to school, the car slid, and another car hit your side of the car…"my eyes widened.

"Where's-"

"Here honey. Here." I looked toward my mother's voice. She was sitting on the bed next to mine. An IV drip of morphine in her. She smiled.

"Sorry Baby. I didn't mean to let you get hurt."

"It wasn't you're fault mom…It's ok…I'm just glad you're not dead."

"Same here." My mom smiled at me, then to dad. "You're friends came by. Lizzie got you this teddy bear, and Lena gave you all those flowers."

"Awww. How sweet. There…there…"

"Tulips Klara." My mom laughed

"Right…Did Seth come?" I asked, look at the each flower, and each stuffed animal.

"Surprisingly…no." My dad said, rubbing his chin. I looked around while saying, "Where's my phone?"

"It was crushed in the-"

"Ok, I need a phone now." I interrupted my dad. He sighed and gave me his cell phone. As quickly as I could-while messing up a few times-I dialed Seth's phone number.

"What?" A crabby Leah answered.

"Leah…Leah its Klara. Where's Seth?" I asked in a hurry.

"He's…He's planning a funereal." I could almost hear the tears falling down her cheeks…splashing to the floor.

"What? Oh God, Leah what happened?"

"Our dad…he…had a…a…heart…" That's when she broke. Leah, big strong tough Leah was crying.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I didn't….I'm so sorry…" My parents gave me questioning looks. "Leah…I—" She hung up…and I handed the phone back to my dad.

"What happened, Klara?" my mom whispered.

"Harry Clearwater…died…" I whispered back. All there was around me was silence. It even felt like my heart monitor had died…death…Oh god…Poor little Seth. With his heart so full of love…cracked…shattered, nothing left but depression…the giant whole where he's father belonged.

I lay down, squeezes my eyes shut, and holding back all my emotions. Harry was a family friend…he was funny, and nice, with the same loving eyes as Seth. I just can't imagine such a nice guy…laying in a coffin…not breathing. And not thinking. Dead.

I let myself drift off to sleep with that thought. That one and only thought. Dead.

_Seth? Seth! Where are you? Seth! I tried to scream out. All I could see was fog. Until bright golden eyes picked through the fog. It took three steps for me to finally see this big thing. It was a…a wolf. A huge wolf. But, it didn't attack me. It watched me. With sorrow in it's big golden eyes. I reached out…to comfort it. Though this thing ripped its head away from me and howled. I jerked my hand back and covered my ears. They rang, and were in pain. The wolf stopped, its eyes widened and it lowered itself to my level. I reached out to touch it but then it jumped at me. Howling. _

* * *

**The ending is a dream...FYI. But thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	11. Memories

_**Trying to update as fast/best as I can :) **_

_**My sucky version of Seths mind**_

_**And I just reliazed...I dont think I ever described what Klara looked like...I did now though!**_

**

* * *

**

**Memories **

I looked around. Wishing Klara could be next to me. Seeing this beautiful sight with me; the sun was setting, all colors ranging from a light pink to a bright orange flared out in color.

_Get your head straighten Seth. I told you. You can't see Klara. It's too dangerous. _Sam's voice boomed through my head. Ugh, I keep forgetting about the whole mind connection thing…

_Sorry Sam…I just miss her. And she just woke up this morning. I just can't imagine what's going through her mind. _There was silence, except for Jacob's imagines of pulling Claire out of the totaled car. But I didn't want to think of that…so I just focused on my sandy colored paws against the dirt, running faster than anything in the world.

_Practice, Practice, practice_, I thought calmly. No one cared. It's what they all were thinking.

About an hour or so later Sam let me go home, but only me. Said something about how I had my head in the clouds. I wasn't quite sure. After Sam said I could leave I just changed, throw my close on, and ran home. On my two slow feet, I could finally think of Klara without thoughts of annoyance in my head.

I thought of her gray eyes, just opening after the crash. Her tangled brown hair that may not have been combed and her natural sun colored skin. _Golden_, she'd call it. Only because it wasn't completely tanned, and it wasn't close to pale. Missy and Skye had been so jealous of it…And now I probably won't see it…Only in school…and I have to change some classes. I can't stay close to her. I can't hurt her.

It hadn't hit me until now. _I'll hurt her by not seeing her. _My life is just getting better and better. My dad's gone. Leah is so much grouchier. My mom's always with Billy. I'm some werewolf monster. And now Klara is gone…well…Seth-her best friend- is gone.

Dodging trees, bushes, and stumps, I think back to when Klara and I were children…not a care in the world.

_"That's ugly." I tell her as she paints her picture pink._

_"You're ugly." Her eight year old voice was full of innocence…and cupcakes. She smeared some of the frosting from her cupcake to my nose. Her gray eyes light up with laughter. I couldn't stay mad. She was cute. So I took my frosting and put it on her cheek. She smiled, wide and pretty. _

_"Stupid." She managed to say between giggles. I started laughing. _

_"You….y-you…" I couldn't get the words out, which made Klara laugh even harder and somehow…the paints ended on the floor; giving the carpet a rainbow look. _

I sighed at this memory. It had been one of Klara, and my favorites.

_"Seth?" I could hear Klara whisper. It was midnight, and we've been walking through the forest for about three hours. Klara was trembling, from being scared and cold._

_"Yes?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me._

_"Never mind…"_

_"What? Come on. Tell me." I begged._

_"I was cold and scared. You fixed that." She smiled up at me. I laughed. She laughed along. I still noticed how her eyes would light up when she laughed._

This time I smiled. I loved that one. Lost in the forest for hours, with only each other…oh what the hell, I can't keep this from myself anymore. I like Klara, a lot. And now I couldn't tell her. Now I have to break my heart, along with our friendship.

Klara, she won't understand…She'll be alone…All alone…she'll have Lizzie and Lena, but she told me that they were friends…And I was her best friend.

_God, why do I have to be such a big jerk? Why do I have to have wolf in my blood? _I walked into my house, Mom was at the blacks, planning dad's big funeral. I slowly climbed the stairs to my room, and fell unto the uncomfortable bed.

"I'm sorry Klara." I whispered into my pillow, before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Review! :)


	12. Missing You

_**I'm so sorry, Fanfiction messed up on me, and I had to add this chapter 13 about three times! **_

_**Sorry for the longish wait, Really. I am. I had Exams, and tuesday I have explorer tests.**_

_**Ok, So I was thinking...I think Seth changes into a wolf in Eclipse, but it's my story so I don't care.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Missing You**_

_**Klara's POV**_

Seth hadn't been in school for the past week. He hasn't answered any of my calls, not replying to e-mail…the closest thing I got from him was a letter informing us that Harry Clearwater had passed and we could go to the funeral. Seth had signed the bottom, and I took the card before anyone had a chance to read it.

"Oh Seth…please answer." I murmured into the phone, waiting to hear his voice.

"Seth Clearwater."

"Seth! Oh thank God. Finally I just wanted to-"

"Leave a message after the tone." His voice interrupted me. I frowned, and replied, "Seth…Please answer. I need to talk to you. I know you must be upset because of your dad…But we could go out. Make you happy again…Please Seth, call me. I need you." I closed the phone, sat on the floor, and began to sob.

Why hasn't Seth answered? He's my best friend…I could help him. I could help him get through this. He can't do it alone. I know he has his family and all…but…I wanted to hug him. To tell him I was so sorry. That I missed him, and I wanted him to cry onto my shoulder.

"Stop being so selfish, Kat." I widen my eyes. Not only had I started talking to myself, I just called myself by the old childhood name Seth used on me. He started calling me that when he lost at least three teeth at once because he fell into the pavement. He had a hard time with the 'L' after K, in my name. So he called me Kat, because I had a cat shirt on.

After shaking my head of this small memory, I reminded myself to get ready for bed. It had only taken me ten minutes and now I had an extra twenty to do whatever I want, which was nothing, since I couldn't call Seth and talk to him until I slept. Lena, of course, had fell asleep two hours ago, and Lizzie would talk on the phone for hours…I just couldn't seem to have a better friend than Seth. And now he just won't talk to me.

"Why Seth, why can't you just call back?" As on cue, my cell went off. I quickly dived onto my bed and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey Klara, it's Jacob…Jacob Black."

"Oh, yeah…I remember you." I whispered, holding back tears. Seth…

"Seth wanted to let you know he's fine, just…too sad to call."

"But he can hang out with you?" I yelled into the phone. My tears started to fall. I was unable to control them, or my anger. "Why can't I come over and help him? He's my best friend! He kissed me! He…He…I need him." I whispered at the end, I began to sob again.

"Hey…calm down. It's not so bad…Seth just wants to be around his guy friends. He doesn't want to cry anymore." Jacob said in a soothing voice. Almost like Seth would…Seth…Oh god, a whole new round of tears came.

"O-ok…T-thanks for telling m-m-me." I whimpered, unable to take anymore of Jacob's voice. "I got to g-go...t-tell S-s-…him I said hi." I quickly hung up and throw my phone onto the ground.

Why Seth, why was it so hard to just call and tell me _yourself_ that you're alright? I didn't care if I was being selfish. I wanted to hear Seth's voice explain to me that he was just trying to get through the death of his father.

"Ugh!" I threw my pillows and blankets off my bed, then started to rip apart the idiotic posters off my room, ripping them in two, then four, eight, as many as I could. After the pieces of useless paper where all over the ground, I went to my closet throwing every kind of clothing I had on the floor. "Why won't you answer me?" I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks, and until the dirtied floor.

"Mom, come here!" I screamed, hoping my mother would come up. Small footsteps could be heard through my door, obviously, I forgot to shut it.

"Yes hon-oh…what happened here?" I could hear disappointment in my mother's surprised voice.

"I want to stay home from school tomorrow." I said, I wouldn't take no for an answer this time. I wasn't going.

"Uh, ok…" My mom tried to smile, to calm me. "No school, I'll get your school work before I go to work…and you can work on it." I just nodded and threw myself onto the bed, facedown. My mom knew when I was crying like this, to leave me alone.

My light went off, and my door shut as my mother left. As soon as that door shut, my mind when blank, and I drifted into a long needed sleep.

* * *

_There is probably alot of grammar mistakes, but it's techinally not my fault. It's my editors. FinnicksGirl is sledding right now, and can't edit it, And I don't wanna wait. So you can blame her. :) I do. 3 I love you Veggie!_

_DarkBeforeTheDawn_


	13. 13: Make You Happy

_Well, this came kind of slow. Sorry readers. :) _

_Anyway this Chapter is basic, I forgot a lot of stuff from chapter one. So I am adding some details about it. _

_Enjoy 3_

_DarkbeforetheDawn. _

**Chapter Twelve make you Happy**

**Seth's POV**

Leah forced me to go to school today. Something about, "Mom needs to be alone for a while and she doesn't need your whining."

"My whining," I yelled at her, "What about you? 'Oh Sam left me because he found his true love, that's so stupid.'" Then in there I knew I shouldn't have said that. I hurt my sister. I just kept getting worse and worse; hurting Leah, not listening to my mom, and ignoring Klara.

I could easily fix the first, Leah and I love each other. The second will also be easy. I just need to be happy. To let my mom know I'm ok, and I need to listen. And the last one…Maybe I could clear that up today. I couldn't.

Klara wasn't there at school. Lizzie said she just wanted a day off to relax. Her head was bothering her. I can understand. She just went through a deadly crash and she's having some headaches.

Worst off all, Missy and her followers wouldn't leave me alone. Apparently with my 'new hair cut' and new build, I was 'sexy'.

"So Seth…" Missy flipped her short hair, "I was thinking, you and me should go out tonight. Movies at eight o'clock?"

"He doesn't want to go with you." Sky glared at Missy. "He wants to go with me."

"I don't want to go with either of you." I spat, my day was just not going good and I didn't feel like dealing with them.

"Oh don't lie, Sethie." Missy said softly. "You want me." She smiled widely. Showing her fake white teeth.

"I'm not lying." I slammed my locker and left. Unable to take anymore.

It seems like just yesterday Klara would be by me cheering me up. But now she's gone, and I'm not really allowed to talk to her. Being a wolf is a bitch.

School went by slow, but I finally got to go home. It didn't feel like home though. Dad wasn't watching the news, mom wasn't making dinner, and Leah….who knows, she was probably with Sam.

I slowly trudged upstairs and sat on my bed. It was just so lonely here. I wish I could just call Klara. She would help me; help me through everything I needed help with. With being a werewolf, losing my dad…being a wolf. I just couldn't take the fact that I'm some monster. But I guess I didn't mind. Jake was a wolf, he's been real nice. Sorta. And Sam Uley has been telling me it'll get better. So maybe things will go right for me.

Beep. My phone went off, telling me I had a message. Sighing, I picked up the piece of crap and tossed it in my hands.

"What now…?" I murmured, calling my voicemail, and typing in my password.

"One New Voice message. Tuesday, 26th, Eleven o five." The voice told me. "Come on hurry." I said impatiently.

"Seth…Please answer. I need to talk to you. I know you must be upset because of your dad…But we could go out. Make you happy again…Please Seth, call me. I need you." Klara's trembling voice whispered over the line.

"I wish we could Klara, I really do." I frowned and shut my phone off.

_Klara, _I thought sadly_, if I could do anything right now, anything in the world…it would be running to your house, picking you up and giving you the biggest hug ever. Because I miss you. I miss you so much. And I just want us to be kids again. Kids without a care in the world. Klara, if I could do anything, it'd be to make you happy_.

_**Mmm…while writing this I realize how horrible it turned out.**_

_**Seth wasn't depressed really. But again, it's my story and I don't care **__**:) **_

_**DarkBeforeTheDawn**_

_**-I'm going to try and update every week, or every other. (Maybe once or twice a week if I'm bored.) So if I don't, and you're a reviewer, or not, Email me, message me, or review me and yell at me to hurry the heck up. It may just work.**_


	14. Last Thred of Hope

_**Sorry for shortness. I'm gonna try and update longer ones...I just couldn't think of anything more to add.**_

_**FinnicksGirl is busy and I just wanna update now so it's gonna have mistakes. **_

_**Enjoy**_

**

* * *

****Chapter thirteen: Last shred of hope. **

**Klara's POV **

I haven't been to school in weeks, I got all the homework and finished it, and I just couldn't bring myself to go. Not to see everyone watching me, and mocking my loneliness. I felt like some animal in the zoo. People just watching me, thinking how pathetic I am alone.

But whatever, my mom said I could stay home for a few weeks as long as I do my homework. Which I don't mind. I'm a good student. I turn my homework in, and get good grades. The teachers really like me. Expecailly Mrs. Miller who heard me 'practice' singing for that drama assignment. She says I have a wonderful voice and wont need any extra help like some of the other students. I guess they just can't sing like me.

I slightly smiled. I can't sing at all, I'm actually going to cheat and get some help from the music person for lip syncing. Of course if Mrs. Miller found out I'd be so in trouble. But what did I care? It was only fifty points…I sighed and got back to my History paper.

"Klara honey?" My mom walked into my room with the phone. Probably another question. My mom's blue-grey eyes were hopefully. "Phone, its Seth. He said you wouldn't answer you're cell phone." My eyes widened, and a smile stretched across my face. My mother tossed the phone toward me. I quickly caught it and glanced at her. She smiled and backed out of my room.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Hey Klara, you've missed a lot of school. I was just making sure you were ok."

"I…" I was speechless at Seth's voice.

"Klara…Are you mad?"

"No!" I yelled. I sighed, "No…Seth…I just haven't heard you're voice…Only on your voicemail."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I've been busy with my mom and-"

"I know Seth." I interrupted. "I know." He just sighed.

"Are you going to be in school?" Seth said a moment later.

"No…not for a few weeks."

"Oh…Ok…"

"Sorry Seth." I whispered.

"It's fine Klara. I got to go. Bye."

"Uh-Bye…Seth…I'll see you later." I sighed.

"Yeah…Ok. Bye." The line went dead. And like I've been doing for days, I started sobbing. I finally could talk to him, and I didn't ask him any questions. I didn't ask if he could come over, or if I could go over there.

I slowly put the phone down onto the floor, moved all my books into my backpack and set my backpack down.

"Mom, I'm going to bed!" I yelled out. Knowing she heard me, I shut the light off, and curled in a ball on my bed.

* * *

**_*Gasps* Seth, you rule breaker. xD _**

**_~DarkBeforeTheDawn_**


	15. 15: Bella

-Chapter fourteen, yay! Sorry for the wait…

I own nothing

I do in fact on Klara

I'm afraid this story isn't going anywhere…

_**Chapter 14: Bella**_

_**Klara's POV part one**_

_**DarkBeforeTheDawn**_

Being gone from school because of Seth was dumb. I knew it was. But I still didn't want to go…I was afraid of going, and not listening to the teacher, embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

It only took the old drama assignment to get my mind working right again. I remembered Mrs. Miller so excited for us to sing kid songs, like Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus. But I guess it was something with the whole 'kid friendly' thing our school has. Or maybe it was because the drama portion of La Push high wasn't going to be on the class list next year.

It wasn't a problem with me. I did it because Seth said he'd go into any class with me…Sighing, I looked through the song lyrics.

"Why? Why Seth, did you let me sign up for drama?" I whispered to myself.

Turning on my laptop, I spent about two hours trying to memorize the song that I had to sing when my phone rang.

"Hello, this is Klara." I said dully, wanted nothing to do with who ever called.

"Klara…this is Bella Swan." Scratch what I said.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" I said, while shutting my laptop.

"I…need your help. I want to go out into the forest…but not alone." Bella hesitated then continued, "And I don't want to take just anyone. I want to take _you_."

"Why me…" was all I could ask. With the thousands of questions going through my mind this was it.

_Why the forest? Which forest? Why don't you go alone? What will we look for? Why don't you take Jacob? Or is he ignoring you too?_

"Because…you're the first one to answer my call," she replied.

"Thanks," I murmured sarcastically, "Where to…like a pond, or meadow, or something?"

"Just…a walk…" she really didn't want to talk about this.

"Sure, why not."

*Later*

Bella picked me up, and we were now walking through the forest.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence; or trying too.

"If you want to go back-"

"Hell no, right now I have no social life. This is the highlight of my week." Bella laughed, smiling for the first time since she picked me up.

"Mine too."

"I wish we could do this every day."

"If my dad finds out, I'll be grounded for life." Bella said while grinning.

"Charlie's too nice to ground." I said, smiling back.

"Oh whatever, but he'd do it because there are giant bears attacking and killing people…"

"And you bring _me_ out here?"

"Sorry…" after that it was silent for the rest of the walk…until we came across a giant house.

"Whoa…" I whispered, "What is this?"

"It's…the Cullen's house…" Bella whispered back. I stared up at the old, mansion. It was a plan white color, but still beautiful even with plants starting to cover it. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in a year.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah…they were old friends of mine." Another long silence that took me to break…

"It's that Cullen boy isn't it? They even talked about his leaving in my school." Bella bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry…"

"Let's go," I was right about to turn around and walk away when I saw she meant get _closer _to the I followed her. Bella looked into the window, sighing.

I looked into a different window, only seeing a grand piano. Then something blocked the sun that was glaring through the top, spinning around I saw what looked like a person, but her eyes were red, her skin too pale…and red hair almost too perfect.

"B-Bella?" I whispered, starting at the smirking woman. Bella turned around then backed up, wide eyed.

"Victoria…"

**Have to go the bed early tonight so I _had _to make it end here. Sorry. Blame my mom for working tonight! **

**I'll try to update ASAP.**

**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**


	16. 16: Bears

_I really haven't done Seth's POV (obviously) because I don't want to ruin your image of Seth…But if you really want me to start using his POV let me know, and I will. But here is Chapter 16! _

_I do not own twilight or any characters from the book twilight_

_I own Klara _

_Thank you for reading this, enjoy : D _

**Chapter 16: Bears**

**POV Klara**

"Victoria…"

The woman smiled at Bella. She opened her mouth, taking a step closer to me. I couldn't do anything. Her wild red hair blew around in the wind. She kept my eyes locked on hers. The woman, Victoria, had eyes like an erupting volcano.

"Pretty, pretty, yummy little girl," Victoria whispered, shinning her sharp teeth.

"I…" I stuttered out.

"I'm _so_ sorry…" Bella said. I wasn't sure who she was talking too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella back up, but the woman did nothing.

Victoria's white hand reached out toward me. Her hand hit sunlight, causing it to reflect the light and sparkle out. Bella flinched, but Victoria stopped this time. I heard a low growl from the brush. My eyes widen. What was going on?

"Try and catch me now, little mutts." Victoria spat, as she crouched down and jumped above me, landing on the roof of the house. Four gigantic bears immerged from the forest, snarling, aimed at the woman. The first one, the biggest, had a rusty color to it. The second, the next biggest, was pure black, it looked like it could blend in with the night sky. The third one was gray, but the last one was a beautiful sandy color; beach sand almost.

I quickly glanced to see what Bella was doing, to find that she wasn't there…I was alone…with a crazy inhuman woman, and four bears.

Slowly backing up, I slide under the wet grass. I screamed and the woman growled a laugh.

"I'll be back for you, beautiful snack, later." Out of the corner of my almost closed eyes, see jumped onto a tree, jumped down and was gone in an instant.

My eyes finally closed, I could feel blood trickle down my hand. It stung, since dirt was on it.

After a few minutes, thinking the bears were gone, I opened my eyes only to find the sandy bear-thing right in my face.

"Ah!" I kicked it, or tried to I hit the tree trunk I tripped over. _Snap. _I screamed again. Pain ran through my leg.

The sandy thing whimpered and lowered itself. I lightly touched my ankle, it already started swelling. Slowly I looked up at the monster bear. Its black eyes on me, but it didn't look so scary…It just looked like a giant wolf…not a bear.

"Where are the others…?" I asked myself looking around. The wolf pointed it's toward where the inhuman women ran.

"Oh…" I laughed, "I'm talking to a monster." I started laughing uncontrollably. "I-I'm insane!" The wolf lowered its head again. "This is all just a dream." I said, looking over to where Bella was, ignoring the pain in my ankle. "She's gone; I'm hurt, and talking to this thing." I laughed again, unable to stop.

It seemed like hours of laughing insanely before I finally stopped. Finally over my shook, I looked around one last time; tall grass, very big house behind me, broken tree that hurt me, and lastly, the giant wolf thing. Its head rose, looking at me. I stared back, unable to move _again._

Sitting here, staring at the monster seemed to take hours, and hours. Soon enough the wolf got up, and trotted away.

"Klara," a deep voice asked me. I turned around to see none other than Sam Uley.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. Before I could reply he picked me up, keeping my leg up. He started to slowly walk through the woods gracefully.

I had so many questions to ask, but all I could do was sleep. So I did, I drifted into a black void of nothing.

_**I pictured Klara not looking into the "sandy wolf's" eyes directly. So if there was such thing as an Imprint…it wouldn't have happened in this chapter. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**_


	17. 17: Couldn't Even Save Yourself

_Special thanks to _**Lena xo**_ for being the 50__th__ reviewer! Wow…only 16 (technically seventeen) chapters and 50 reviews. Anyway, _**Lena xo**_ you get a special waffle. (#) and if you don't like waffles…you get a chapter :D So I'm going to assume you don't like waffles….HERE IS YOU'RE CHAPTER! *Confetti* _

_**For entertainment only. I am not selling**_ _**this to men in trench coats. (For Supernatural fans…Castiel) **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

Seth Imprint Story: Waiting For You

Chapter Seventeen: Couldn't even save yourself

Seth's POV (for Lena xo)

"Idiot," I said, looking at myself in the mirror I saw a few drops of sweat run down my forehead. "You stupid idiot, why did you just sit there like an idiot," my voice started to rise. I clutched the counter so I wouldn't punch the mirror. "You could have helped her! You could have taken her to the hospital, not let Sam be the hero!" I glared, watching my facial expressions as I yelled, cursing myself for not helping Klara.

"Screw you." I glared, "go to hell. Klara needed you. She needed you! And you lied there, just watching, listening to the chase!" I kicked the cabinet, breaking it.

"Seth, knock it off. Mom's asleep." Leah spat at me. I sighed and looked at her through the glass.

"Sorry…"

"We all lose something with this shitty wolf crap." She said, and walked away.

"Ugh." I sighed and splashed my face with water. "Sorry..." I murmured to myself; then laughed at myself. I'm talking to myself, and apologizing!

Shaking my head, I quickly grabbed a towel and whipped my face of the cool water. When I looked back up I still saw the boy who couldn't save his friend.

"Seth, man, you couldn't even save yourself if you tried." I looked up at to see Paul, leaning against the doorway. "What happened to you being all happy-go-lucky?" he grinned, his white teeth were bright against his skin.

"Go away Paul." I glared and whipped my face again with the blue towel.

"Hey, I'm just saying, Seth."  
"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Can't, Sam wants you. And I have to make sure you go to him, without trying to go to that Klara girl." I flinched. I didn't want to hear her name anymore.

"Whatever." I hung the towel up, pulled on a shirt, my shoes and quickly hopped into Paul's truck.

It took about twenty minutes for Paul to drive down to Sam's, considering he took the "long way", then drove the truck into a ditch, then drove five miles per hour.

"Took you long enough," Jacob murmured, looking pale. Paul playfully punched his shoulder, but frowned when Jacob didn't reply.

"What's up?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. _Still wet_, I thought.

"Seth…It's about Klara." Sam said, standing up. _Damn. _

"What about her?" I asked quietly, afraid of what kind of news I'd hear of my best friend.

"She's ok, Seth. Don't worry. She's just in therapy."

"You…made me drive all the here with Paul to tell me that?" I yelled, glaring. "You're an idiot! Ugh!" I kicked Emily's chair. It flew across the hair and slammed into the wall, breaking it.

"Seth!" Sam yelled, glaring at me. Before he could yell anymore, I ran out the door; Leaving my shoes behind.

"Seth!" Jacob called. They all started yelling but I ignored them, all of them. I just wanted to run…before I knew it; I was running faster, farther. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. My clothes ripped away from my body as I changed from human to monster.

_Seth Clearwater_, Sam's voice rang into my ears. He'd beaten me.

_Hell yeah we beat you, you ran. We didn't._ Embry said, with a smirk in his voice.

_Seth, you need to calm down…_ Sam said.

_Why?_ I asked, _so you can tell me more dumb stuff? _

_You didn't let us finish, _Jacob murmured.

_Klara is in therapy because she hasn't talked since I brought her to the emergency room. Her mom is freaked out and right now blaming Charlie. Charlie has enough on his hands dealing with Bella, and we have enough to deal with the red head. Seth, I want you to go talk with Mrs. Gray. Convince her that she was delusional from her head injury, and she saw something, screaming monster, tripped and fall._

_What if I don't want to? _I asked as I started to run.

_You don't have a choice Seth that is an_ order. Sam said. I just kept running.

_Seth?_ Embry asked.

_Can't I just be alone? This once…please? _

_Let's go… _Sam said_. _One by one, I was finally alone, and running. Why would Sam care what's going on between Charlie and the Grays...I guess it's because we always have to help Bella…but still, that's our job; saving our people. Maybe it's because Bella isn't really 'our people'. But why should it matter?

_You're right Seth. It shouldn't. _Jacob's voice said, loud and clear. Guess I didn't notice he was still there.

_Jacob…What are you doing?  
Listening, sorry…You're just…amusing. _He said.

_Thanks…I think._ I said, slowly stopping.

_Just…find a way to talk to Klara._

_Jacob, that's against Sam's rules, he told me personally, no more talking to friends like Klara. _

_Let her find out on her own Klara. Let her guess it._

_What about seeing her? That's still against the rules. _

_Just…tell Mrs. Gray...you have something of hers and-_

_She'll let me see Klara! Thank you Jacob, _I smiled and ran to my house. Finally I've found my loophole.

* * *

**While...there is Seth's loophole.**

**This chapter didn't turn out how I'd like it too...but I did it for you guys...So I hope you enjoyed it. **


	18. Selfish

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I wrote it, then re-read it, changed a few parts, re read again, got ticked, erased all of it, and re wrote it…_

_This story is really making me mad -.- well…_

_Ok, I'm sorry that it's so short. I'll try and make it longer next time. _

_Chapter 18! _

_I own nothing. _

_Enjoy_

Chapter 18: Selfish

Klara's POV

Therapy was going shitty. I had refused to talk, and I had a good reason why. What I saw was…crazy. Time after time, Mrs. Felly, her therapist, tried to get her talk, had her draw pictures, everything, and yet I still wouldn't open my mouth.

That sandy wolf remind burned into my mind forever. The way its fur moved in the wind, and the way it's hugeness dropped in front of me, with an apologetic look when I fell and started bleeding; its big brown eyes…just like Seth's.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think of Seth, who yet again, failed to visit me in the hospital. I don't care how selfish I was being, I was hurt, and in need a friend, and he wasn't there. I just needed one hug, one 'It'll be ok Klara,' just one 'I need you, as much as you need Me.'; and yet…nothing.

Sighing, I kicked the blue blanket off of me. I sat up and looked around the room, _so colorful, _I thought quietly. My walls were white, with splattered paint; blue, red, yellow, and green. All the posters had been torn and thrown away. My curtains were yellow, my dresser green, my bed blue, and my desk red. They were my favorite colors, but now I wished I would have kept the dark, boring posters.

I got up, changed from my PJs into a dark grey tank top, and light blue jean Levis. I sat down at my desk and doodled for about fifteen minutes before I realized what was on my paper. It was Seth, protecting me from the wolf, whose teeth were bared and ears against its skull. I sighed and crumpled the paper, Seth would never be there for me.

My cell phone went off, telling me I had an email. Too lazy to get up to get my phone, I logged on to my laptop. And sure enough, there I was; an email. Expecting it to be some dumb add, I was shocked to see it was from Seth.

" _I heard about what happened…and I'm sorry. I hope you get better soon- Seth." _

My heart, which was rising with hope, had sunk. That was it. All he wrote…was he was sorry. Angrily I started to write my reply.

"_You heard? You heard about it? Then why didn't you come see me? The second time in a month I was in the hospital, and you didn't come! Not even a message! I was worried about you. I've been worried, and I never see you, hear from you. I hate it, I hate being torn from you. You're my best friend. My only friend, and Seth…Seth, I just want to see you one more time. I want to hug you, before you disappear on me…" _

I re-read it a few times, then it send. I hope he read it, and felt guilty…as guilty as I felt selfish. He deserves it; because right after he disappeared…right after that kiss, everything went downhill for me. I kicked the desk leg, and laid my head on the stack of papers I was supposed to go through.

A chat room request came up. "**Seth Clearwater requested you to join a chat room.**" I was right about to hit deny when I realized…this could be the last time I ever talk to him. I watched it as my blue tinted name came up at the chat room.

"Klara, hey, listen, this so important…ok? Don't randomly log off on me." Seth's name appeared.

"Fine, fine, whatever, hurry." I leaned against my chair, tipping it back, waiting for his reply. Five minutes later and this is what Seth wrote;

_"Klara, honey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't ever see you, it's just…it's been hard. I wish I could see you, I really do. You're my best friend. My bestest friend, Klara. And…well I love you like a sister. I want to apologize for ignoring you…but I'm not suppose to talk to you, it's hard to explain…maybe one day. But Klara, I want to say sorry, for leaving you, for just kissing and never seeing you again. I wish I hadn't kissed you…I really do. I know it must've made your life a living hell. Damn, all our lives are living hells right now. I guess I'll face hell when I die…for all that I've done to you. I really wish I could just come over to your house, hug you, and just hold you until everything feels right again…Mmm, all my friends say I have to be happy now, so, well I'm starting with you, I want to be happy again; Like I was when I was a kid, and before…before that night at the bonfire. I want to be best friends with you, and you happy; with all you're other friends; Lena, and Liz. Klara…do you forgive me? Will you help me become happy? Will you be happy again? Please…?"_

I re-read it, twice. Just shocked, and hurt, full of anguish. He…he wants to take back the kiss…the kiss that left me glowing all night, and all morning? He wants to be best friends, but never see me? And who's "our"? All the people in a living hell…what did he know about hell? His dad may be gone, but Leah said he's always out. I'm not the one wanting to take back the kiss!

"_You…you…screw you. Screw you, Seth Clearwater!" _I slammed the laptop lid down and started to cry. Salty tears ran down my flushed cheeks, onto my hands. Damn you Seth, Damn you.

* * *

**Well...I hoped you enjoyed it. :) **

**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**


	19. Singing Contest

_Well, Chapter 19…*sigh* I'm really just trying to get this story finished and out of the way…Sadly, it feels like I haven't even made it through half of my story. *Wipes forehead* So much hard work. But, don't worry, this story will be finished, and done soon enough. I can feel it…I also can feel __**FinnicksGirl**__ (my lovely cousin) telling me to make a Part 2 to this story after its complete…We'll see ;) _

_P.S. I plan on making this story about 30 chapters. I don't want to go near fifty…_

_P.s.s. I have deleted a chapter, (nothing major…it was an author note, really) so, if you have trouble reviewing, (if anyone ever reviews on my story anymore) it's because of that. Sorry. T.T _

_1. I own nothing!_

_2. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Seth Imprint Story; Waiting for you**

**Chapter 19: Singing Contest **

**(Actually, there is a theme song for this Chapter: Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge *Wink*} (You might want to listen to it…it's not a bad song, but it's mentioned in the story) **

**Seth's POV **

I stared down at the words she'd wrote before logging off. _"Screw you, Seth Clearwater." _I just can't take this anymore. All this fighting, tears, everything that I have ever done to hurt Klara…She deserved so much more. _Then why would she keep holding on?_ I thought.

Slowly I got up from my chair and went to the window. This is tiring; all of it.

"Klara, I'm sorry. Klara, forgive me?" I murmured, looking out until the sunset. Klara had always loved watching the sun go down…All the colors. Closing my eyes, I thought, again, of all our memories. _God, Klara, I miss you. _

Sighing, I grabbed shorts, and ran outside; Sam needed me today.

It took only two minutes to get outside, and changed. Only Embry, Sam, and Jacob had changed. I must've been early. After a whole nights worth of patrolling, I fell onto my unmade bed, without a single feeling of sleep coming.

All I could think about was Klara…her beautiful, long brown hair. The way her gray eyes sparkled when she smiled or laughed. The way her naturally tanned skin glowed in the light, sun or moonlight; even the way her petite body swayed as she walked. How could she possibly think she was plan?

I sighed, and closed my eyes. _Stupid Sam and his stupid rules; Klara was my best friend…I should be able to see her!_ I clutched the white sheets of my plain bed. Slowly, drama class came to mind. I had an excuse not to go, but something kept coming to my thoughts…the song contest…were we had to sing a song… I could see Klara then! I'd be able to go for 'school' and talk to her behind the stage. I knew there was some way I could see her. I just knew I'd be able to see her! I could apologize again….even though I have no idea what set her off this time…I'd still apologize.

I quickly got up and grabbed my school planner, skipping through the pages. _**Singing Contest**_ came up, it's this Friday! Only two days. Two days…I could wait two days…but could Klara?

It was a long two days, but Friday finally came around. I haven't been in school for a few days so it took a little convincing for me to go into watching the performance. The gym seats were small, and hard, the enemy for a growing wolf boy.

Klara was the last to perform. So seating through boring songs, and horrible voices, it was bliss when they annoyed Klara's name. My ears were still ringing from Sky's horrible high notes.

I leaned forward, reading to see Klara's sweet face again. Sorta, I was in the very back. I could barely see anything, even with my keen wolf eyes.

The girl that stepped on the stage as the music blared was _not_ my Klara. The girl on stage had light skin, as if she hadn't been outside in weeks, her gray eyes looked like anger had filled them, at least…from where I was sitting. Her long, beautiful, brown hair was cut short; a little past her chin. The words of the song she was singing cut into my ears…my heart, like she was singing it to me…it almost felt like she was.

I got up, and quickly left the gym. I couldn't take it anymore…She finally...after all these years…didn't want my friendship anymore.

**Klara's POV **

The words flew out of my mouth. My short chopped hair whirled around me. I finally could spill my heart out about Seth…with no one knowing. I guess I was lucky to pick this song.

When it was finished, I smiled, did my bow, and left. Mrs. Miller congratulated me, even gave me a hug, before telling me I had passed. I felt good…great actually, if only Seth was here...I could have sang that in his face. I don't care anymore how much of a jerk I am. He deserves it.

"Klara, Klara that was amazing!" Lizzie said as she tackled me in a hug. Her read curly hair was tickling my nose; I laughed.

"Thanks Liz."

"It was perfect. I didn't know you could sing like that." I heard Lena say from behind Lizzie. Lizzie pulled away and smoothed back her hair. I moved over to Lena and hugged her. She was about the same height as me, so her black hair didn't bother me that much.

"Thanks Lena."

"There was real strength in that and-" Lena began.

"Hey, don't explain it. I don't care all that much." I smiled and pulled away. Liz laughed, and Lena cracked a small smile. I never understood why I kept Seth when I had these too. _Because he's you're best friend, you're crush, you're everything_, my mind told me. I shook my head, realizing the thought.

"After school, we should go to that new café and talk about how amazing you were." Liz said, grinning.

"And how Sky broke our ear drums," Lena added.

"Of course, it sounds perfect." I smiled; no matter how much I missed Seth…I finally could be happy without him.

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapters that take so long to update. I'm in the middle of writing two books, yes books, which are nothing like these stories. So it's hard to focus on writing a book, then changing my writing style to trying to write some horrible fan fiction(s). My updates may become longer and longer, but short chapters…Don't worry, the story is almost done. :O **_

_**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**_


	20. Café el Heartbreak

**_Hello, my dear readers. Well, chapter twenty is up…Wow…it's taken awhile for this story to get going and stay on a plot…anyway, I just wanted to let you know, my laptop has a virus, that is why I didn't update for the past few weeks. I should get my laptop back before Easter! (This Sunday) Anyway, thank you for reading this. I love you my readers/fans/reviews. ;) _**

**_P.s. My internet Router thing broke! *gasp* I am stealing my grandmothers WI-FI at the moment, and most likely will not update…._**

**Seth Imprint Story: Waiting for You **

**By: DarkBeforeTheDawn**

**Chapter 20: Café el Heartbreak**

_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. ~ Lamartine _

_Klara Grey's POV: _

It started out with a princess, and her handsome butler. Scratch that; it started out with a maid, and her master, the prince. The maid tried her best to please the prince, but whatever she did, he always looked away, and looked to the beautiful princesses waiting in line for him. They gave him gold, silk, money; anything he desired, yet, all the maid could give was her heart. As the days grew longer, and the years dragged on, the maid was finally free of her contract, binding her to stay alongside the handsome prince. She threw away her rags, got a beautiful dress she and been saving for, her hair was thinned, and tied up. The prince saw her, and begged for her hand in marriage. Yet, the maid was confident; she was strong and beautiful and did not need the prince. So, she left him…through her journeys for a good man, she only thought of the prince. Years of travel finally made her decide to go back. But when the beautiful maid got back…he was dead, already married, had three kids, and a happy life without her.

"This is depressing." I said, setting my coffee down on the small wooden table. The reader of the day keeps going on and on about a depressed maid, who ends up killing herself.

"Yeah, I know especially after what happened with you and Seth," Lizzie smiled at me.

"Nothing happened between us!" I gasped, "Nothing. We were just friends and…wait, how did he even come up in this conversation?" I raised my eyebrows, and tucked my short, dark, hair behind my ear.

"It's fun to watch you get all defensive over him, right Lena?"

"I…I-don't know…I mean-" Lena began.

"Oh don't be such a goodie-two-shoes, you love how red her face gets," Liz grinned at me. All I could do was glare, and hope that she didn't notice me blushing.

After a few more stories, and a lot more coffee, we left and headed toward the movie theatre. The small movie theatre just out of La Push was playing some mushy love story. _Great,_ I thought. We each got a popcorn and pop _(Soda, Coke, Whatever you may call It.) _and sat in the middle.

"Sorry, you don't have to watch this." Liz said, somewhat sympathetic.

"It's fine, gosh. It's not I broke up with someone!" I cried.

"Shush." Lena said, obviously embarrassed. Liz and I laughed.

It was only halfway through the movie I got up and left. I couldn't stand all the mushy-ness…Or I told Liz that. I guess I was still thinking about Seth. The walk home in the rain didn't help either. It was going to take me about forty-five minutes just to get back home, then over an hour to get warmed back up.

"Hey baby, need a ride home?" A male voice called from a dark, tinted window car. I bit my lip and tried to walk faster. "Klara, it's me Kris!" The deep voice yelled. I jerked around to actually see Kris Justins. He's dirty blonde hair damp, and his sweater was tight against his chest. He'd always been a nice kid. I've seen him around school, and he was in a few of my classes; though we never really talked.

"So…Want me to drive you home?" He asked, shaking his blonde-brown hair out of his face. I glanced up at the dark, gloomy, dangerous sky, then around me; the dark trees, the bumpy road. Not something I wanted to walk through.

"Sure, Kris," I said while quickly climbing into his black car. It was warm and toasty, just like the books always described some guy's car. "Thank you Kris. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Sorry I scared you though, I didn't mean too." He looked at me. He's light brown eyes full of sorrow.

"Its fine...don't worry about it." I gave Kris my address and he was off.

"Good job singing today. You were really good." I blushed, and lightly touched my cheek.

"Thanks…"

"I mean it. I was so surprised we had a good singer in the school."

"If you're trying to flirt with me-"

** "**No! Well…I'm not saying you're not pretty and all, it's just…I'm trying to be friendly." I laughed.

"It's fine Kris." I grinned and we had some more 'friendly' small talk. He pulled up into my house and sighed.

"Well, here we all. I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, of course, I'd like that." I quickly kissed Kris's cheek and ran into my house. Just like Kris's car, it was warm and toasty.

**Very short, I know, sorry…I'm trying to finish this story up so I can start my other ones. This story will soon come to a conclusion. Thank you! **

**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**


	21. One Moon, Two Loves

_Sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy. In fact, I just got back from Graduation! ;) I'm an official freshman! (Cried when my teacher say "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.) _

_Anyway, this has been my favorite chapter, and I loved to write it. It just came out of my fingers like…like rain outta a cloud. _

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT****. **_After you read this chapter….and if you really love this story, I'd love if you'd go onto my profile and answer the survey, or review with the answer. Please, read this chapter before answering! The question is _

"_Do you like Kris?" (Easy huh?)_

_Enjoy. _

_**Seth Imprint Story by DarkBeforeTheDawn**_

_**Chapter Twenty One: One Moon, Two loves**_

_**Klara Gray's POV**_

School went by faster than ever. Kris had been a gentleman, and even held me when I randomly burst out crying-which never happened in public. I guess this whole no Seth thing broke my heart, but numbed my mind.

It had been over two weeks, and I hadn't seen or heard from Seth…it was my fault for putting so much hate into the song…

I slowly ran a hand through my short, soft, brown hair and looked into the mirror. My makeup had been smeared off, and my eyelids heavy. It had been well over midnight; I looked tired, but hadn't felt it.

My blue brush attacked the late night tangles of my hair. I remember as a kid when Seth wanted to brush my hair, and I'd also let him…

"Stop it," I told myself, "Stop thinking of him." He didn't deserve me thinking about him…expect…our first real kiss, the way his soft hair was spiked up, his soft skin against mine, and even his laugh…

I splashed my face with water and washed away those thoughts. I watched as they swirled down the drain. ; gone.

Slowly I walked back into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. The warmth of the sheets wrapped around me, and sleep carefully enclosed me.

"Klara…" A voice cooed. "Oh Klara." I quickly jumped up; hitting my head on the person's shaking me.

"Ouch!" the masculine voice yelled. My eyes shot open to see my dad rubbing his head.

"Oh…Sorry Dad," I sighed and glanced at the clock. "Dad! It's six in the morning, on a Saturday! Why are you-?"

"You have a phone call." He handed me the phone, winked and walked away.

"Who calls at six am?" I grumbled. "Hello?"

"Hey Klara, its Kris." The voice said.

"Oh, Hey Kris…What's up?" I asked, still slightly groggy. The air around me was a bitter cold from the frost covered, open window. I carefully balanced the phone on my cheek, and shoulder.

"I was wondering if…you'd like to go out. I know its super early, but really, it's beautiful out. And the suns about the come up; I'd be nice to watch it with you, don't you think?" I thought of sitting on a cold blanket, next to Kris, with his shinning black hair, and blue-green eyes bright like the upcoming warm, orange sun. It seemed nice…to take a step away from Seth.

"I'd love to Kris." I smiled and held the phone to my other ear. I turned down the radio and sat on my old, creaky, bed. My outfits that would work were already flashing through my mind.

"That's great! Sorry…I'm just real excited. Oh, I'll bring some blankets, but it's cool…I'd wear layers if I were you…Tank top…shirt, jacket, coat and-"

"I got it Kris; layers." I laughed, "Anything else?"

"Uhm…well…I was thinking we could half a picnic…I'll have my mom make the basket-"

"Your mom…? Why not you make it?" I asked.

"You interrupt a lot." I heard Kris chuckle from the phone line. "Anyway, we could have a picnic, go on the play set, because seriously, who doesn't love those freaking things?" We both laughed.

"Oh wow…" I said into the phone. Today's going to be great.

I wore a dark pair of jeans, black tank top, covered by a dark blue shirt, _covered _by a dark pullover sweater, a hoodie, and then my fuzzy green jacket. The weather dropped, so it was necessary than usual.

Kissing my mom, and waving to my dad, I set off to the park. I begged Kris to let me walk halfway and he'd pick me up. I always loved to walk, feeling air through my hair, and leafs whip around my feet.

The green trees swayed back and forth like the wind was their music. The black sky began to change from dark, and cold, to warm and fuzzy. I knew when we got there; the sun might already be half up.

"Hey, you," a deep voice yelled and a car skidded to a stop. I saw a grinning Kris. "Need a ride, baby? I got cigarettes, and porn magazines." I slightly blushed and got into Kris's car. Everything smelt new. "I got it cleaned yesterday. I've been saving up for it."

"I've been saving up for art supplies and collage," I replied rubbing the cleaned arm rest of the seat.

"Art supplies? Like paint, paper, pencils?" I quickly realized that Kris was the outgoing type who wasn't afraid to ask questions. I didn't mind. He was nice, and funny.

"Yeah…I'm really into the whole arts and things. That's one of the reasons why I'm in drama." I smiled slightly, remembering the song I sang, and my newly cut hair.

"Kinda sticks their shutting drama down."

"I knew it, really. La Push is super strong and the school was losing a lot of money trying to keep it up." After two more minutes of small talk and laughs, we got to the bright park. The sun was just peeking through so me and Kris grabbed all the picnic stuff and sprinted down to the hill.

The sun had been beautiful. The mix of yellows, oranges, and pinks just looked like a painting. It was very romantic, even though I was trying not to get into a relationship. _"We aren't even dating!" m_y voice blurting into my mind. I sighed and leaned closer to Kris. It didn't mean I couldn't have a close friend.

"It's so pretty," I whispered, glancing around the sky.

"Kinda like you?" Kris grinned and put his hand over mine. I laughed.

"That's kinda old isn't it?"

"Maybe, but you liked that."

"Said the actress to the bishop." I replied looking back at the gleaming sun.

"Huh?" Kris's confused face made me laugh.

"It's like saying 'That's what she said'; just that's what they say in Britain." I laid back and closed my eyes. The still cool breezes wrapped around me and I shivered.

"Cold?" Kris pulled up a blanket, lay next to me, and wrapped the blanket around us. "I'm so happy you came…I know we kinda just started talking, and there's lots of rumors about you and Seth Clearwater," He sighed, "but…I really like you. You're pretty, smart, and you have a great personality. You're like the perfect girl."

"Perfect, yeah right." I rolled my eyes before realizing how rude I just was. "Sorry…It's just…I think I really hurt Seth's feelings, I haven't talked to Liz and Lena…I feel like a complete jerk." Wind whipped around us and I quickly cuddled up against Kris. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Jerk? Hell no, you're not a jerk. You're just…confused and heart broken. You lost a close friend, and yes, I know you and Seth were best friends. But I don't mind. I've got really close girls who are friends…and if…if you…were to like me, I have a feeling you wouldn't mind." Kris grinned.

"I do you like you Kris. You've been really good to me. But…I don't want to be in a relationship just yet." I was afraid of his answer, and I should've been. He's face fell, and his blue-green eyes filled with sadness and reject. I guess I wasn't the only desponded one here. "I'm sorry…I truly am. But we can be best friends until I'm ready…or…just best friends if you find someone else."

"Don't be sorry. I just…I don't know, you're just so pretty. I was afraid you'd slap me, snap your fingers, and pop your gum in my face." He attempted a smile. I giggled and replied, "I'm not Sky." He attempt succeeded and he laughed with me.

We laid there and talked about everything for a while. We went from our families, to ghosts, to animals, to beliefs, to global warming, even to Lady gaga. Anything we could think of was spoken of. It wasn't even awkward when we got on the topic of sex.

"I'm waiting for marriage." I said, "I mean…I guess I respect people's decision about losing their virginity, but I don't want to do it."

"Same. But, I'm a little bit jerkier about it. I don't go around calling girls sluts, but I Sorta thinks it. They really shouldn't open their legs so young." I nodded.

**Seth's POV **

It was dark, the sun just coming up, and freezing cold. Or, it should've been. With the new wolf heat, I was perfectly fine as I ran from corner to corner of our land. Only Paul and Embry were on duty with me while Sam spent time with Emily, and the rest slept in their warm bed. _Luckies_, I thought.

Paul and Embry weren't talking so it was a silent duty. What made it worse was I had to go from now to sunset before I could go home.

The dirt was still moist from the morning dew, and the tree's dripped the leftover water from last night's shower. It was pretty though; too bad I was just running right past it.

A few hours later, I lay down to relax, and just watched out Embry's eyes. He'd been walking in the same area I was a few minutes ago.

_Nothing,_ Embry thought to himself. Sighing, I closed my gigantic wolf eyes and wished for sleep. As it slowly came, so did the dreams.

It was the same one I have had for nights. Klara, in a beautiful, glowing, white dress; she was reaching out to me, holding her palm up, calling for me over and over.

"Seth, come to me. Save me. Come to me, Seth….Seth….Seth." Her eyes glistened with love, but something didn't seem right. As her beautiful brown eyes slowly got corrupted by red, her tan skin turned pale, and sparkled, her features twisted into some kind of demonic beauty.

"You could never help me. You are useless. You are a mutt. You could never help me. You can't even tell me." All the insults about me began to fly out of my mouth. But the one she said again, and again was "You could never help me." I reached for her, but it felt like I was being dragged away.

I called for her, but the gray hall we stood grew and stretched. Soon, she looked like just another _bloodsucker_.

**_Klara's POV_**

****Kris had the whole day planned. The awkwardness between us faded fast. We went on trial rides throughout the park, had a snack here and there and we even got to ride some horses. It only took us six minutes to learn, and the owners were real nice about it.

After the horse rides, we had a second picnic. We had bought two turkey sandwiches, one coke, and some chips. We watched clouds, and pointed out shapes.

"Bunny!" I called pointing to a fluffy white cloud.

"That looks like an alien getting into a convertible," Kris pointed to another cloud.

"How the hell do you see that?" I asked, looking for the picture.

"Watch your langue, freshmen."

"You're in my grade, kid."

"Jerk," Kris smiled through his insult. His blue green eyes sparkled against his fair skin. That's when it hit me…He's not a Native American.

"Kris…Did you move here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…when I was six. My parents…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My dad was shot, and my mom stayed with me. On our way to the hospital, my mom kissed me to make me calm down…that's when she swerved off the road and she was killed…Her last words were, "Be strong Kristopher. I love you, your dad loves you. He'll make it. I promise." She lied…" Sighing, Kris took my hand. "My mom had beautiful blue eyes, and natural tan skin; not as much as yours, but she was tan. Her hair was red and curly, and she was covered in small freckles. She was always smiling. Even when she cried. My mom was just a happy person, always. And she spoiled me rotten.

"My dad was different than her, but not grouchy. He had green, deep eyes, and brown hair. He loved the news, and fishing…So I'd sit by him in my fishing gear, watch the news, then he'd take me out to the pond behind out old, rented house. Dad was kind and gentle and always gave random advice that I wish I could understand, and have it now. All I remember him saying was "Sadie! Get Kris outta here! _Now!"_

I jumped when Kris's quiet voice changed to a loud yell. Kris's eyes filled with tears.

"I look like both of them combined. Literally. Nothing is my own. Every feature is them. My hair is curly and brown, but has a red tint. I've got my dad's face, but my mom's smoothed skin. Both of their eyes combined my mom's perfect bridge of nose, but my dad's wider ending. My aunt even say's I sound like my dad, but has my mother's "angel like singing voice." I don't even sing!" Kris began to cry, and he hugged me, squeezing all his pain onto me. I quickly hugged back and let Kris cry onto my shoulder. The sobs that escaped him frightened me. I knew he was in pain, and that he still his, but it sounded as if he was holding it all back.

"Kris…just cry. Let it out, I'm here for you. I may not know what you're going through…but I know it hurts to hold something in. Let it out." That's when the sobbing stopped, and the full on bawling began. I rubbed Kris's back, hoping it would help in.

It was about five minutes later before Kris finally took a deep breath and looked up. I wiped his eyes and thought how beautiful he was. I didn't want to date, but there was something about Kris…even though his face was read, and eyes puffy, he was still handsome.

"I'm going to clean up, ok? Then you and me can just relax and watch clouds again. Everything…everything will be ok." He nodded in response and I began to clean; throwing away wrappers, and putting leftovers that could be saved in the basket. After that, I lay down next to Kris, and grabbed his hand.

"Tell me anything, Kristopher."

Kris had told me his story from four to six. He had really loved and missed his parents. But who wouldn't?

"Time sure flies by…" I murmured.

"Yeah it does. Look." Kris pointed to the sky. I noticed that we had talked all the way to the dark. The stars shinned brightly, and the full moons light the rest of the sky.

"Wow, it's so pretty…" I smiled and watched the stars. "Wow…"

"Have you never seen the night sky?" Kris joked.

"Well… I have but…It's different."

"I know what you mean…" I turned onto my side to see Kris's face; he seemed happy, content almost. "I miss having someone to talk to, who will actually listen." I nodded and stared at the stars.

After minutes of silence, Kris sat up and carefully pulled me with him. He leaned toward me and quietly said, "This has been a rough week…it's the week my parents died…and I needed someone to talk my mind off of them…and well Klara. You did." Before I could reply, Kris's lips were against mine. His warm lips made mine tingle. Everything felt…right. I warped my arms around Kris's neck, and gently kissed back. I could feel Kris slightly smile.

He traced his fingers lightly up my back and to my neck. If only the kiss could've lasted…Kris pulled away and smiled at me.

It'd been an hour since the kiss, and Kris went home. He offered a ride home, but I refused multiple times. I just wanted to relax and think.

First, I get into some giant car accident, then Seth leaves me, giant wolves send me to therapy-or tried to-, then Kris kisses me…and I kiss back! That's a lot to fit into a freshmen year.

I then thought of the way Kris kissed me. It was tender, soft and gentle…I've never even thought that was possible in life. That was all fairy tale crap.

I thought about all this awhile, because when I glanced at my phone, it was already midnight.

"Time to go back to the pumpkin…" I sighed and stood up. Right as I slid up my jacket, something hard, and I mean hard, ran into me, knocking me off my feet and onto the ground.

"Oh, god, sorry Ma'am," The deep voice said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Ouch! Seriously, watch it!" I cried while wiping my jacket off. I couldn't believe some idiot just ran into me. There were lights around, and the full moon gave even more light to the ground.

"I'm sorry, really I am-…_Klara_?" I looked up, and say Seth. His beautiful brown eyes sparkled with the moons reflected lights. His veins stuck out of his very buff, tan arms. His hair, even though it was cut, looked soft and amazing. Everything about Seth had been ten times more beautiful than before. He was…fantastic looking. What changed?

**Seth's POV**

"I'm sorry, really I am-…_Klara_?" I asked in disbelieve. I hadn't seen her in weeks, but whatever those weeks done to her, they must have been good. Her short, layered hair, shinned in the moonlight, her gray eyes were bright with happiness, she just looked so beautiful, amazing, and she looked different to me. Like my new wolf eyes really changed the way I saw things.

_It's not your eyes_, I thought to myself_, you imprinted. _

_**Longest chapter yet? Oh yeah ;) Remember, answer the question! Please? **_

_**-DarkBeforeTheDawn**_


	22. The End

***Sorry for the long wait. The whole author note is at the bottom.* **

**Seth Imprint Story**

**Chapter 22: The End **

_ About three weeks after my run in with Seth, things are starting to change. School was over, drama was done, I had made a few new friends- Seth's new friends- and well, my family life changed. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and my grandparents had died. Not all was well with me. But I was still happy. Seth had never left my side and is very kind around my mother. _

_ Seth was a gentleman and my father had loved that. It's as if he was expecting some rebel to knock through our house, chewing on a cigar, drunk. _

_~Klara_

The colored pages of my diary waved goodbye as I flipped it shut. I watched as each color of the rainbow hit the last hard cover page. I was now writing every day, just in case I got what my mom was, then I could look back and see all my memories; I also would give it to my children (if I had any).

Rain splattered against the window, made it look like it was midnight. You couldn't see three feet outside the window today. Seth was supposed to come over today. Hopefully he could make it through this. Seth was magically, he could make it through everything.

After a few minutes of trying to finish homework, I heard a knock at my door. It slowly creaked open to reveal Seth's larger, handsome figure.

"Hello, beautiful," his sweet voice came through the doorway. I smiled and made room for him on my bed.

"Come sit, Sethie," I said. He laughed and sat by me. I hug him and we talk about our days, he says what's going on with his mom and Leah, I talk about _my _mom, the homework I've got and what we're having for dinner.

"So, Klara, wanna watch some TV?" Seth grabs the remote before I even answer. I laugh and nod. He wraps his warm arms around me and pulls me against him. We stay like that before Seth drifts to sleep and then fell on top of me. I just smile, and quietly shift, enjoying Seth's snoring as much as I can. _He's a cutie_, I think, _and he always has been_. Seth's warmness engulfs me and I fell asleep with him.

It felt like hours before I woke up, sleeping with my head on Seth's chest. He grinned down at me.

"Have a nice nap? I sure did. You're a cuddler. I swear if you would've gotten any closer, you would be on top of me right now." He laughed.

"Oh whatever," I yawn and slowly sit up, looking around. "What time is it, Seth?" I rub my eyes and look at him.

"Five thirty," he replies and wraps his arms around me. "Why? Planning for a secret date?" He teases.

"Of course, a special date; homework," We laugh together and begin to work on my homework. I fell like best friends now, like… we aren't dating at all; almost if nothing had ever happened between us. But I hate to think something did… I hate to think that I wanted nothing to do with him at one point, that I wished we never were friends.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his sent. Recently, it's had this leafy smell, but I didn't mind, because his cuteness covered it up.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked courisously.

"Us…" I replied, regretting saying it.

"What about us?"

"Before… before the other week," I sigh. "When I was upset with you and ignored you… and how much of a jerk I was." Seth's eyes widen. He pulled away and held my face, his brown eyes looking into my gray ones.

"No. That's not true, you're not a jerk. I deserved it. I wouldn't talk to you, I ditched _you,_ Klara. I wouldn't return calls, I wouldn't come to school to say hi…and when I did see you, I turned around. It was my fault that happened, I was the jerk first. Ok?" A smile formed on his face. Even when he was upset, he was smiling.

"Ok, Sethie, ok," I leaned in and kissed him. We kissed as kids all the time, but this was different. This had so much passion. Seth's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I set my hands lightly on his cheeks, rubbing my thumb against his smooth skin. Seth pulled me closer and we fell onto the bed, me on top of him.

There was a loud knock on my door that pulled us part. I wasn't even off of Seth when the door opened, showing my dad.

"It's dinner time… What in the world are you doing?" His eyebrows raised.

"Seth…Seth called me a mean name. So I'm beating him up." I raised my fist towards Seth. He laughed and pretended to flinch away.

"Oh goodness, help me!" I laughed and rolled off him. My dad shook his head and walked away.

Seth and I fixed ourselves and went down. My mother was sitting at the table, with each of our plates set down and drinks poured. I smiled at her. She was being so strong right now for us. I thanked her and began making my plate. Seth followed me and my father was last to have food on his plate.

"So, Seth…" My father started, "how has your mother been?"

"Good. She's gotten a lot of visits from Charlie Swan. They seem to like each other a lot. She seems happy when they do something together." I smiled; glad to hear that his mom was good, but I couldn't do the same for his sister… he tells me stories of her, how she's been having problems. It's not like I blame her. Her father died.

"Great," my mom smiled. "That's amazing. How are you though?"  
"Happy," he replied instantly. "I mean, of course I miss my dad and all. But… recently I've felt happy." He flashed a goofy grin at me. I smile back at him, loving this.

My dad cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at us, which then he said: "No more of that."

"I'm sorry daddy; I'll be a perfect angel… if you let Seth stay the night." The look on his face made me add: "We'll keep the door wide open. And we can go right now to grab pajamas and clothes for tomorrow," I say with a pleading tone.

"Oh let him stay," my mom said. "They used to spend the night with each other all the time."

"When they were kids," my dad sighed. "Ok Seth. You need to ask your mom first though." Seth grinned.

"Ok, I will right after dinner."

"And I want to speak with her," my mom said as she set her fork down and pushed her plate away. "I haven't talked with her in a while. So you can use our home phone." Seth nodded and finished eating, then got permission to leave the table early and call home.

After a few minutes he came back in, handing the phone to my mom and telling us he said yes. He kissed my head and walked out the door to go home. My mom set the phone down."

"He is a good kid," my mom smiled.

"A good kid touching my daughter," my dad mumbled.

"Dad," I yelled. "He doesn't touch me. That was one little kiss on my head." My mom laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Klara. Seth is a sweetheart. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah… that's why he wants to stay the night." My dad said, joking.

"Whatever," I laugh and began to clean up the table, letting my mother relax. When I was done, my phone vibrated.

**"From: Seth**

** On my way back :) see you soon."**

Grinning, I replied:

**"Ok :D Hurry though. Before my dad changes his mind :P" **

It wasn't much later that Seth returned with his bag and we made it back upstairs, both changed into pajamas; him in sweats and a gray shirt and me in a tank top and shorts. Seth has been warmer than normal. So I hated wearing so much clothing when I was against him.

We lay on my bed and stayed close against each other, like today was the last day we'd see each other. I always thought of us at the 'honeymoon stage' but for some reason, I felt we passed that already…

I closed my eyes just to open them a minute later when an Amber Alert blinked across the screen, interrupting the comedy Seth was watching.

"Kristopher Kennedy, 17 of La Push Washington has been reporting missing today. He was last seen with a young girl, around 15 or 16, in a small park outside of La Push." My eyes grew wide. He was with me… in a park… I was the last person he was with…

"Kristopher is 5'9, red-brown hair, a blue-green shade of eyes and was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. It is unknown if it he is a runaway or not. If you have any information please call…" Seth muted the TV.

"Don't you know him?" He asked me, worried.

"Y-yeah… I did…" I felt my eyes fill with tears. "We… we got close…and…" The tears poured out. I buried my head in Seth's chest. I couldn't take it… I couldn't take that Kris might actually be gone…

"It's ok…I bet he's safe somewhere right now…" Seth's words did nothing to comfort me… even it was true, I still felt uneasy, sick. Thoughts ran through my mind. What if he knew I was with Seth… and he was ran away. Or maybe he was so upset over his parent's death that… I shook my head, trying to remove the thought. Kris wouldn't do that. He had so much in life…

"Klara, everything will be ok… all of La Push will look for Kristopher and he'll come up. I promise… you'll see him again." Alive was never in his sentence…

_Well damn. It's been awhile since my last update on this story hasn't it? _

_And now the story is over. _

_What a shitty story. :/ I have never been so disappointed in my writing skills. The plot was all over, the grammar was shit and it just sucks. That's why I don't want to make a second… I really, really, really do not want to keep going. But I just have to because all of your support! I mean… from last chapter… 60+ reviews on 21 chapters? That's a lot to me! _

_So… because of you guys, I will continue the story, stay tuned though. It will most likely be along the lines of "Seth Imprint Story 2: Somewhere With You". _

_If you have any questions, concerns, or just want to talk to me… message or review. I'll reply if you ask me a question. _

_Also, for those who didn't know, this story was started when I was 12. I am now 14 almost 15 and my writing has improved greatly (not for this story because I put no effort into writing this), and most of what you read is "Oh, I love Seth, ha-ha. Oh, I hate Seth. OH KRIS!" Yeah… Sorry for that :/ I appreciate your thoughts, support and criticism I got. _

_Now time for me to give my thanks to those you deserve it. _

_**FinnicksGirl:**__ My cousin, for helping me write this, reading my chapters and sometimes when I let you… edit it. You really did co-write this, because I swear you gave me ideas… I swear. _

_**Any Reviewers:**__ *if you reviewed insert your name here* thank you. Seriously, without your help, this story would've been history. I would have gotten rid of it a long time ago, but you stayed true and reviewed. Even if it was constructive criticism, it helped. Thank you so very much. _

_**Anyone else I didn't mention: **__Thanks. _

_**Edward: **__Go sparkle somewhere else. I don't like you. Or your little girlfriend Bella… in fact, I despise her. I think you, which I still don't like, could've done better. _

_ Looks like an end for Seth and Klara right now… remember, stay alert for SIS2 might just be around the corner. _

_ ~DarkbeforetheDawn_


End file.
